


Command Me To Be Well

by tumtatumtum



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky & Steve kicking ass, Collars, Demons, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), LESBIANNNNNNSSSS, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Power Bottom, Priest!Steve, Public Blow Jobs, SHIELD, Seduction, Sex Club, Sexual Choking (like a bit), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Super Hot Make Outs, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, True Love, Vampires, Voyeurism, incubus!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bucky meets his new partner, he’s shackled to the wall of a filthy torture chamber.</p><p>OR</p><p>Incubus!Bucky and Priest!Steve travel through 16th century Italy hunting HYDRA monsters for the Vatican, kicking ass and trying not to fall into bed with each other.</p><p>Well, Steve tries.  Bucky's mostly a flirtatious little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> This work was inspired by "Communion" by Saucery. It's amazing, everyone read it.

The first time Bucky meets his new partner, he’s shackled to the wall of a filthy torture chamber.

 

Located in one of the tunnels under Vatican City, it’s one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Holy Investigations Executions & Logistics Division) cells that house the “undesirables”, such as Bucky Barnes. As a succubus, he’s hard to torture- he can get off on pain, twist it into something new and oh-so-pleasurable. Drowning is out too- he doesn’t need air to live, just needs to feed.  So they stuck him in a room and threw away the key, leaving him to starve to death.  It’s a slow way to go.

 

It’s been 15 days.

 

Bucky should have known something was wrong when that gorgeous redhead fell into his lap.  Literally fell.  As in, she tripped and landed right on his crotch, sprawled and startled but inviting with her plush lips and smooth curves.  Bucky had thought she was easy prey, had smiled and charmingly offered to find her a more comfortable position.  She’d giggled and said she knew a place, then lured him into a dark alleyway where she’d promptly lifted her legs around his head and thrown him to the floor.

 

She’d been quick, deadly, and expertly trained. Plus she had an archer with her, one that shot Bucky several times with some kind of venom-tipped arrows before he went down.  He’d woken up here, where he’d assumed S.H.I.E.L.D. sent all it’s nasty creatures to disappear.

 

What a pity.  She’d been a real looker.  Still, there were worse ways to go than being tricked by a stunning woman.

 

Such as starving.  Which he was currently doing.  Goddamit, he thought the 1500’s was going to be a great century.

 

The cell door opens suddenly, and Bucky looks up in shock.  No one has come to see him, and he hasn’t heard one sound the entire time he’s been in confinement. The brief glance he’s given to the outside hallway explains why- there are more magic runes inscribed on the stone than Bucky’s ever seen in one place.

 

His quickly forgets the stone hallway when a living Greek statue walks into the cell, carrying a torch and wearing a priest’s robe. Which has to be a joke, because there is no way a man with that bone structure has taken a vow of celibacy. He’s as big as a house, with broad shoulders and Bucky just _knows_ that under that loose robe there is a tapered waist, muscled thighs and arms that could easily pick him up and fuck him against any vertical surface.

 

Bucky’s seen a lot of naked bodies throughout his 100 year existence, but he knows without a doubt this man would be the most divine figure he’d ever worship.

 

The man fixes his blue eyes upon Bucky’s face, and his expression is stern.  It makes Bucky want to beg, but he doesn’t know for what.  Forgiveness?  No, Bucky’s never asked for that.  What he wants from this man is much darker than absolution.

 

“Well, our funny Valentine is still with us. What a relief, you lot are becoming harder and harder to find.  Gotta search under all sorts of dirty rocks.”

 

Bucky scowls at that voice.  Bishop Nicholas Fury, the one-eyed man of God who’s leadership at S.H.I.E.L.D has succeeded in all but wiping out his kind. Not that Bucky minds, as it’s less competition for him.  But he does resent being hunted.  He’s a creature of luxury, and it’s difficult to enjoy one’s hard-fucked lifestyle when one is constantly on the run.

 

“Nick, to what do I owe the pleasure? I’d offer you a drink, but the staff here is useless.”

 

“Let me kill him, Director.”  Oh, his mystery priest speaks.  His voice is higher than Bucky anticipated, but the blonde is exuding the zeal of a man on God’s mission.  If he’s calling Fury “Director”, then he’s one of the infamous “Avengers”, a team of elite underworld assassins who hunt things like Bucky for the church.  Rumor has it that they have powers themselves, though whether or not those powers are from God is a matter of pure speculation.

 

Eyeing the man up, Bucky can tell there’s something not quite wholly natural about him.  He holds himself like he’s not used to his body, and if Bucky were to guess the priest’s fighting style would be brutal, full of smashing fists and vicious kicks.  This edginess, not to mention the way the man holds himself like a soldier, has Bucky curious and standing at attention. 

 

It could be the hunger talking, but Bucky has never _wanted_ anyone more. It curls in his gut like a fire, and Bucky finds himself bearing his neck, sinking to his knees before the priest as far as his shackled wrists will allow.  He allows the chains to pull his shoulders back, making his collar bone stick out as an invitation.

 

The priest doesn’t move, and Bucky smirks and asks,

 

“There are other mercies you could show me, priest.”

 

“Stop flirting with my top assassin, it’s not going to work.”

 

Bucky frowns, because he has enough juice in him to have sent out a wave of pheromones that would have brought any human forward and into his clutches.  Normally he wouldn’t use his pheromones, as he considers it almost cheating. After all, he didn’t work on his seduction skills for decades just to essentially roofie someone into a state of sexual frenzy.  There’s too much pleasure to be found in the chase.  Besides, once he kisses someone or makes physical contact in any way, the pheromones sink in through touch and that being is well on their way to the happiest _petite morte_ they’ve ever had.  Bucky gets to go home fed, they get to leave with what was probably the best orgasm they’ve ever had, minus a few years off their life.

 

But those are the years when they’ll be old and fragile.  Really, Bucky’s doing them a favor.  His own justifications aside, he can’t figure out how the blonde is resisting him.

 

“Runes, motherfucker.  Didn’t think we’d not get him tatted up before coming to talk to your smooth-talking ass?”

 

Ah, yes.  He’s heard of this.  The “Avengers” will tattoo protection runes that ward off the magic of the creatures they are sent to fight.  Bucky’s tricks will be useless here, and if he had more time he would be delighted with the prospect of a long, slow seduction.

 

“And no, Rogers, you may not kill him. He’s going to be your new partner.”

 

The priest, Rogers, finally shows some emotion. He’s shocked, then furious.

 

“Language, Director!”

 

Bucky laughs a bit at that, then sinks back on his heels. He folds his legs so he’s sitting Indian style, then waits for the two men to stop bickering. Things are looking up.

 

 “I’m not working with the prostitute equivalent of the underworld, Director. He’ll be unreliable and an unrelenting source of damage control.  I work best alone.”

 

“Jesus worked with prostitutes.  You saying you’re better than Jesus, Steve?”

 

“NO!  No, of course our Lord is the most…look, I can’t trust a succubus. And I can’t work with beings I can’t trust.”

 

“You can trust this one.  This one’s got a personal stake in your mission.”

 

Bucky quirks a brow at that, as he seriously doubts the accuracy of that statement.  He goes through life making people happy, leaves with no hard feelings, a wink and NO attachments. 

 

(Falling in love is the other way to kill an incubus. They become dependent on that person to feed, and unless you happen to fall in love with an immortal being, you’re shit out of luck and with a human lifespan.

 

Bucky intends to live much longer than that.)

 

“I assure you, I don’t hold grudges. I take my prey willing, and there’s always another one lining up to get some satisfaction. What do you do to scratch your itches, Steve?”

 

“I kill things like you.”

 

“Must get you into all sorts of trouble, and not the good kind.”

 

“Something tells me _you_ are the bad kind.”

 

“Baby, I can be bad if you want me to be.”

 

“Will you two please stop?!?  You can flirt on your own time, I don’t give a fuck. And Mr. James Buchanon Barnes, trust me you’ll want to help.”

 

Bucky is on high alert.  Everyone who knew his full name was dead, or-

 

“It’s H.Y.D.R.A.”

 

Fucking H.Y.D.R.A.  No one even knew what that stood for, all anyone knew was that it was a cult, consisting of all manner of foul creatures devoted to either enslaving the world or ending it.  They weren’t picky like that.

 

They’d also captured a young Bucky Barnes some 100 years ago and turned him into an incubus when he’d refused to take part in some fertility ritual that involved him, a goat, and a lot of chanting.

 

They were big on irony, and after Bucky had escaped he’d slowly been feeding off HYDRA agents for the remaining decades. Except for them, he didn’t stop with a few years- he drained them dry.  Left their brittle husks of skin as a “Fuck You” where he’d fed off them, and did his level best to interfere in their operations as much as a lone incubus could.

 

  1.   Maybe he did hold a grudge or two.



 

“Yeah, now that I have your attention. Captain Rogers, Mr. Barnes here was a simple soldier before some druid liked his handsome face, tried to make him a fertility sacrifice.  After Mr. Barnes told them to fuck the goat instead, they turned him into an incubus and loosened him on humanity.  He’s spent the last 80 or so years feeding off their agents.”

 

Steve’s eyes seemed to have softened towards him a little, and good.  Bucky can work with that, he can play the victim.  Maybe Steve will feel sorry for him, let him cry on his shoulder, then let him whisper his desires in his ear, about how Bucky tries so hard to be good but Steve gives him such _urges_ -

 

  1.   For now, Bucky just gives his best wounded eyes and tries to look like someone who needs protecting.  Rogers doesn’t move, but Bucky knows when a warm body is warming towards him.



 

“Can you do it, Rogers?  Because the two of you will make a great team. You need someone who’s able to work outside the box a bit, and he needs someone to give him direction.”

 

Steve considers, and Bucky tries to look innocent. It’s been so long, he forgets how. But he has the world’s best inspiration before him.  He knows Rogers is a virgin, can sense it from his aura.  He wonders what fantasies Steve’s ever had, what he touches himself to (and of course he touches himself, he’s a human after all). He wonders if Steve could cum just from a little kissing and petting, would gasp into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky would feed from him slowly, gently.  He wonders if Steve would be able to stand being inside Bucky, whether he’d lose control and just start fucking him like an animal, all that strength and years of sexual frustration finally unleashed.

 

There are worse times to get an erection than when your potential partner is trying to decide if you two can work together. There are worse times, but Bucky can’t think of any right now.

 

Steve narrows his eyes and flicks his head dismissively towards Bucky’s cock.

 

“I won’t be responsible for him feeding on innocents. If we can fix that, then I see no reason why we should not be able to work together professionally. As long as he can follow my orders.”

 

Bucky nods enthusiastically at this. A chance to really stick it to H.Y.D.R.A., a sexy new partner and guaranteed food?  This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 

Fury seems pleased too, and surprised at Steve’s quick decision. 

 

“Always seeing the best in people, huh Steve? Well fine, go and get Barnes a meal from one of the other cells.  When he’s no longer a danger towards the populace, pull him out for debriefing. Oh, and Barnes?”

 

Bucky groans and looks back at Fury. Why can’t he just be alone with Steve?

 

“Fuck with me, boy, and I’ll drop your smooth-talking ass into a volcano.  Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

And with that Fury exits the room with Steve, who leaves the door open as he strides to the cell across the hall.  Bucky watches the way the fabric clings to Steve’s ass when he takes a step forward, and salivates over the plush bounce of the flesh underneath.  He needs to feed, and soon.

 

Steve drags a struggling vampire out of the cell, one-handed and barely exerting any effort.  Bucky has never wanted anything to hold him down and fuck him as badly as this new priest, and he knows without a doubt now that Steve’s not quite organic.  Vampires are strong, but Steve holds this one like she’s nothing.  Bucky focuses his frustrations on the struggling vampire, who responds immediately to the horny incubus pheromones Bucky is sure are oozing out of his pores.  The vampire goes limp, and she starts to moan and writhe in Steve’s touch.  Steve walks her over to where Bucky is now standing, and places her roughly in Bucky’s arms.

 

“Take as much as you like.  I’ll bring you more whenever you need it.”

 

“Going to provide for me, Captain?  I do like a big, strong man to take care of me.”

 

“Feed, before I change my mind.”

 

“Why don’t you watch me and see what you’re missing?”

 

Bucky doesn’t wait for Steve to respond, just presses his lips to the struggling vampiress in his arms kisses her. It’s filthier than a feeding kiss normally is, but Bucky wants to put on a show for Steve. Soon though he has to break eye-contact, the searing pleasure of feeding giving him a rush and satiating the need inside him for the first time in weeks.

 

It’s not quite sexual pleasure, though it is intertwined.  It’s the pleasure of a predator capturing it’s prey, the innate joy of feeding, combined with the surge of victory in battle. It’s better than sex, and the only thing better than feeding is feeding in the midst of sex. It’s every pleasure you’ve ever known, ever felt, and all the ones you’ve never experienced before.

 

It’d taken years and too many innocent people for Bucky to learn how to control it.  They’d succeeded in making him a monster, but he always refused to completely become one.  He prides himself on his control, on his hard-won independence from H.Y.D.R.A. and their clutches.

 

Still, Bucky nearly takes too much from the vampiress thinking of feeding off Steve right as he climaxes, absorbing some of his pure and strong energy into his own being, letting it make him better, make him _complete_.

 

Bucky pulls away, panting and satisfied while purposefully not dwelling on the strange thought that came at the end of his feeding. When he looks up Steve is flushed, hands folded over what Bucky knows is a massive erection. His face betrays nothing though, and he simply reaches out and takes the vampire from Bucky’s arms, who’s aged about 70 years in the last few minutes but whose features are morphed in ecstasy. She was a nice ride.

 

Steve whips out a stake from his robe and stabs her through the heart.  She dies smiling.

 

Steve breathes in and out through his nose, calming himself.  His eyes are burning in fury, and Bucky’s almost gasps as he realizes that Steve isn’t furious at him, he’s furious at the vampire who’s at ashes by their feet. Bucky stands in awe, frozen by how turned on he is by his pure, virginal priest killing before his eyes.

 

Killing for Bucky.  Because he was _jealous_.

 

Steve eventually moves first, and unlocks the cuffs off of Bucky’s wrists.  He’s careful not to touch Bucky, and Bucky finds he must make a concentrated effort not to throw himself at Steve’s feet and spread his legs in blatant invitation. He settles for his patented smirk and saunters out of the cell first, calling to the frustrated priest behind him,

 

“Don’t be envious, darling.  I’ll think of you every time I feed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Bucky closes his mouth and smiles, quiet and shy, and Steve feels the breath leave his body. Sick as he is, Bucky looks like an angel fallen from heaven, an idol Steve would worship every Sunday mass. 
> 
>  
> 
> And in that moment, Steve Rogers knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long folks! Life is crazy, but I promise this story has not been abandoned. Please enjoy!

Steve makes it fairly clear in the first few days of their relationship (“Work partnership” Steve insists) that he kills Bucky’s food because they’re evil.  Vampires that have been rounded up and would be put to stake otherwise.

 

“I’m glad I can help them go out with a bang, then.” Bucky drawls, watching Steve meticulously pack his small knapsack for Milan.  Steve sighs sharply out of his nose, continues to fold his clothes in a way that screams “passive-aggressive”.  It shouldn’t be as arousing as it is, but it makes Bucky wants to rub up against the blonde’s form and make Steve feel better. He should know better than to offer, though. 

 

But hey, Bucky is a succubus.  Thoughtless seduction is kind of his bag.

 

So while they readied for their first mission to Milan, Bucky had tried to seduce the priest, had tried to weave his black magic pheromones. But when Bucky had started trying to use had tried to slip some magic into his voice as his hand had crept up Steve’s thigh, he had seen the true Steve. Steve the warrior, Steve the righteous man.  Steve’s eyes had been full of cold fire, and he’d swung his fist with power Bucky had only felt from a vampire master. 

 

He’d been on the floor before he even knew what was happening.  Then Steve had effortlessly lifted him up by the throat, and shoved him against the wall. Bucky had gasped and arched his back, on fire from Steve’s touch. 

 

“You will not touch me in such a fashion, Barnes. I am a man of the cloth, and my virtue is inviolable.  You attempt to seduce me again, and I shall end your existence.  Do we have an accord?”

 

Bucky had jerked his head in some semblance of a nod, and Steve had dropped him unceremoniously to the floor.  Bucky had wheezed in air, and although he healed faster than most beings, he knew he would have a bruise on his neck for days. Like a collar, marking him as Steve’s disobedient pet.  The idea shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it did, but hey. Succubus.

 

“Christ, Steve, what do they feed you? Corn and 4 dozen eggs every morning?”

 

“Please refrain from taking our Lord’s name in vain.”

 

And just like that, they were back to normal. Except Bucky now realized what normal meant.  Normal meant Steve keeping a respectable distance, normal meant Steve would talk and banter with him, but he didn’t let him close. 

 

In the few days they had known each other, when Bucky had been introduced to the rest of the Avengers, he had seen a different, more open Steve.  Bucky never got the special smiles Brother Sam received, he never got the casual touches the Black Widow, Natasha, seemed to inspire.  Even Stark, the inventor, was treated as a brother in arms. An annoying little brother, but still a brother.

 

A person.

 

Bucky hadn’t felt like a monster in a long time. He’d fooled everyone else for so long, it turned out he had fooled himself as well.  But not Steve.

 

Steve had slugged him so hard in the jaw Bucky was spitting out blood for days.  Steve’s never gotten mad at Bucky like that before or after the incident. Sure, he’s pissy and lectures Bucky on his decadent, sinful ways.  But it’s somehow always free of judgment, and well, Steve has a pretty dry sense of humor about it.  It’s never quite flirtatious, but it’s always friendly.  For being such a hard enforcer of the church’s doctrine, Steve is remarkably kind and tolerant.

 

It’s not enough for Bucky.  He’s never needed to feed more in his entire life. He feels like a starving man at a banquet, but the feast never sates him.  Nearly every night now he is forced to crawl to Steve’s room and beg for a meal, see the flash of disapproval in Steve’s eyes.  But Bucky swears he sees something else as Steve watches him drain his victims, sees him bring beings past the brink of ecstasy when he’s working their lips, their clits, their cocks.

 

He doesn’t need to do that, strictly speaking. But what can he say, Steve inspires him.  He wants to show Steve how good he could be for him, all the ways he can bring the priest pleasure. He’s always sure to bring them off spectacularly, and he always meets Steve’s eyes when he does, triumphant in his victory and the burning in Steve’s gaze.

 

Except lately, it hasn’t been enough. It’s like the more he’s around Steve and his stupid righteous face, the more he hungers.  Vampires, which would normally satisfy him for weeks, leave him hungry mere hours later.  He thanks his lucky stars that Steve doesn’t know the average feeding routines of a healthy male succubus, because he’d probably punch him again.

 

(Or maybe his righteous man would find a more creative way to punish him.  Bucky would kneel for hours at Steve’s side, just to feel him card his fingers through his hair.  And if Steve’s dick was in Bucky’s mouth the whole time, being nursed and held, well then. He is a succubus, after all.)

 

Now though, they are off from Vatican City. Leaving the nest of the church, and onto Milan to dismantle one of Hydra’s vampire dens.  Except there’s a slight problem.

 

“What do you mean, I won’t be able to eat for five days?!?”

 

“Easy there, Barnes.  You’ll spook Loki.”

 

Loki is the black stallion that Bucky has been saddled with for the remainder of the trip.  Apparently this horse is blessed with a tricky disposition, the perfect counterpart to his strong brother Thor, who is the biggest horse Bucky has ever seen.  His blonde mane matches Steve’s, and they look both genial and formidable as they trot down the road.

 

“One of the reasons you were picked for this mission was your self-control, a trait most succubi do not possess.”

 

“Aw Stevie, was that a compliment?”

 

“My name is Steve.  You have already been feeding at an alarming rate, Barnes. You should have enough in your system to make the journey to the next town, where our rendevouz will have a…meal for you.”

 

“Steve, it’s too long.”

 

The earnest tone in Bucky’s voice startles Steve, though he makes sure not to show it on his face.  He’s had to do that a lot recently- not react or show the succubus what he does to him.  Steve has never had more impure thoughts in his entire life than this last week spent with Bucky.  The man is sin incarnate, with sensuous lips and piercing eyes.  The artist in Steve is full of appreciation for the beauty in Bucky’s form. 

 

He takes a deep breath and recites his vow of chastity for what feels like the 50th time.  It’s going to be alright, because Milan has Peggy, and Peggy will know what to do.  She always was good at straightening him out.

 

In the meantime, however, they may have a problem.

 

“I’ll see what I can do, Bucky.  Try to hold on until then.”

 

\-----------------

 

By the third day Barnes looks like he’s about to fall off the horse.  He’s pale, sweating and shaking, and Steve is honestly concerned for his partner. They’re on a backcountry stretch of road that was picked specifically for the lack of travelers. Even if they do stumble across one, Steve would never let Bucky feed on some poor unsuspecting soul. That doesn’t leave them with many options, and Steve is struggling to buy time by keeping Bucky distracted.

 

“Tell me about yourself, Barnes.  Where are you from?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Steve’s head snaps up on that, and he’s honestly taken aback by the harshness in Bucky’s tone.  Bucky’s eyes are hollowed and his pallor is sickly, and it makes him look like a predator.  Steve swallows and forces a neutral tone,

 

“We’re going to be working together. I should know something about you.”

 

“You know all you want to.  Already wrote me off, haven’t you Stevie?”

 

Steve bristles, because that is not true. Granted, he was harsh during their first meeting.  To be fair, he thought he was going in to kill the succubus after extracting information. But since then…

 

“I like to think I’ve been more than civil.”

 

“Civil, sure.  You think I’m just another monster to kill.”

 

“NO.”

 

Bucky snorts in disbelief, eyes forward and focused on the road.  Steve grits his teeth and tries again,

 

“No, I most certainly do not.  I did, after you tried to…but I don’t.”

 

Bucky looks hopeful for a moment, and it’s the best he’s looked in hours.

 

“Why?”

 

Steve goes silent at that.  Bucky groans and spurs Loki on.  If Steve doesn’t want to talk to him, fine. He doesn’t have to be close to Steve and his sweet-smelling aura, one that calls to him like the finest wine. Steve smells like virtue, like strength, like _innocence_ , and Bucky wants to devour him whole.  If the single most goddamn tempting being he’s ever met wants nothing to do with him, can’t even deign to have a conversation with him, then fine.

 

Bucky barely hears Thor trot up to meet Loki, once again side by side.  Thor even nudges Loki’s head with his own, and while Loki huffs and pretends to be unaffected, his tail flicks out and hits Thor’s backside.

 

What romantics.  At least someone’s getting some.

 

“I read more about your background. I didn’t know you kept getting caught by HYDRA and escaping.”

 

“My daring feats won you over?  I’m touched, darling.”

 

“More like spectacular failures.”

 

“Oh, so not only a monster then but an inept one at that.”

 

“That’s not my point!”

 

At this Steve guides Thor infront of Loki, effectively barring Bucky from moving any further.  Both Bucky and Loki are annoyed by this turn of events.

 

“Let me pass.”

 

“I kept coming back too.  The church kept telling me I was of better use to them studying in books, but they’re fighting a war and I was going to be on the front lines.  I shouldn’t have been kept out just because I was small.”

 

Bucky cocks an eyebrow and casts an assessing gaze over Steve’s body.  Steve decidedly does not flush.

 

“I was small and sickly, and my mother had to give me to the church when I was small.  She couldn’t care for me by herself.  They thought I would die every winter, when the newest flu went through the clergy house.  But I somehow made it, every time.  I came back for the next fight.  That’s what I do, I get back up.  Eventually one of the church’s doctors noticed, and offered a solution.”

 

Bucky’s eyebrows raise.  Surely Steve cannot mean…

 

“This body I’m in, it was made by someone else too. One magical ritual later, and Dr. Erksine had succeeded in creating a healing spell that made…well, a superhuman.”

 

Bucky is now openly gaping.

 

“He was a great man.  HYDRA agents killed him immediately after the experiment, so I was his only creation.  I barely escaped with my life, and I’ve been hunting them ever since.  Look, the point is that I’m not going to judge you because someone made you something else.  You’re still you, whoever you were.  So I would…like to get to know that person.”

 

  1.   That was about as difficult a thing as he’s ever had to do, but Steve got the words out.  Maybe if he and Bucky could be friends, Steve could stand to be around him without wanting to grab the succubus and just _take_.



 

Then Bucky closes his mouth and smiles, quiet and shy, and Steve feels the breath leave his body.  Sick as he is, Bucky looks like an angel fallen from heaven, an idol Steve would worship every Sunday mass. 

 

And in that moment, Steve Rogers knew he was fucked.

 

“Place I grew up in doesn’t exist anymore. After one of my many _successful_ one-man HYDRA raids, they razed the place to the ground.  Didn’t matter that was 50 years after I had ever stepped foot in it.”

 

Steve gives a sympathetic hum, reaches out and pats Bucky on the shoulder.  Bucky leans into the touch, but in reaching for Steve he leans a bit too far. The toll of the day comes to a head, and Bucky collapses off of Loki and onto the dirt below. Steve moves with more speed than a man his size should possess, on the ground a mere second after Bucky’s head hits the ground.  Bucky’s swept up in strong arms the next moment, Steve wrapping him up and cradling his head to his chest.

 

“Bucky!  Say something, talk to me.  What’s happening?”

 

“Steve, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, I’m too hungry. I couldn’t make it, I’m sorry.”

 

“NO.  No Bucky, I’m going to fix it, I’m going to…”

 

Bucky doesn’t hear anything after that, just lets the blackness take him.   At least he’s going out in some dramatic fashion, in the arms of a fantastically good-looking priest.  There are worse ways to go, he’s certain.

 

Then, all of a sudden, light overtakes his world. He gasps as he is brought back to life, a pair of lips upon his own.  They’re soft and plush, sweet and as intoxicating as the finest candy. Bucky closes his eyes and sucks in life, grasps hair and pulls Steve in.  They grapple together, and to Bucky’s delight Steve doesn’t try to get away.

 

Instead, the blonde threads his hands through Bucky’s hair and takes back control of the kiss, plunging his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and plundering with zealous passion.  There’s teeth in their kiss, there’s lust and hatred and so much longing Bucky’s sure his heart will burst with it.  Bucky groans and presses his hips upward, seeking friction that isn’t there.  Steve growls in response and tightens his grip, presses their faces together so hard Bucky almost hurts.

 

No, he does hurt.  He’s never felt more alive, more at home in his entire life. He feels his world align until Steve becomes his true North, the infuriating holy man who will forever more dominate his life.  Bucky’s not a romantic, but he knows when a kiss means something.

 

And this.  This means everything.

 

Bucky leans back and entices Steve in, plays coy with his tongue until Steve is nearly folded in half, trying to get more of Bucky, trying to hold him down.  Bucky grins and feels his cock throb, because he wants Steve to own him, wants to be held and kept by this gorgeous man.

 

A gorgeous man who’s pulling away, gasping for air. Bucky has a moment of panic where he believes he took too much, because if one soul could make him lose control it’s Steve.  But then he opens his eyes for the first time and sees Steve’s face, and feels blinded by the sight.

 

Steve Rogers has a blush spreading across his cheeks, and his lips are a bright red that only comes with kissing of some sort. His pupils are blown, his breathing is rapid, and Bucky knows a large cock when he feels one, and there’s currently an extremely interested member poking his hip.  He looks debauched, and eager for more.

 

He also does not look like he’s had any life sucked out of him.  If anything, he looks even healthier than before.  Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if Steve started glowing.

 

“Buck…Bucky, are you OK now?”

 

Bucky nods his head, weakly clutches at Steve’s cassock.  Steve gently places his hand over Bucky’s, the other one coming up to tenderly brush Bucky’s hair away from his eyes.  The movement is one a lover would give, and Bucky feels his heart leap out of his chest as his body and soul scream one word,

 

“ _MATE_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love suggestions! Please feel free to leave 'em and follow me on tumblr:
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


	3. Sister Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve turns to Peggy and offers a shrug and a smile as an apology.
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s not so bad, just takes a minute to warm up to you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Something tells me he needed less than a minute for you, Stevie.”

Steve has no idea what he’s doing.  But whatever it is, it’s going horribly wrong.

 

Steve was never meant to- he’s never kissed _anybody_ before, but he’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to feel like that.  Because that was…Steve doesn’t have words for it. It was almost like after the pain of the ritual wore off, and he was able to feel the strength of his new body for the first time.  No sickness, no aches, no struggle to breathe.  For the first time in his life, Steve had felt almost free.

 

That kiss blew it away.

 

It was like being free, but coming home at the same time. Bucky had felt so _right_ in his arms, and the way he had tasted- the moans he had given, the way they had clung to each other.  He hadn’t felt drained at all after the kiss- if anything, he’d never felt better in his entire life.  He felt like he could take on armies, move mountains.

 

Fuck for hours.

 

Which brought him to his present problem. Bucky and he hadn’t engaged in any other sort of touching since ‘The Kiss’.  Bucky had hinted his willingness strongly enough (and by hinted, Bucky tried to put his hands on Steve at every chance and accidentally ‘fell’ into Steve’s lap when they made camp).  They still talked, were pretty friendly even.  Steve enjoyed Bucky’s wry humor, and could respect the cold streak every hunter has lacing Bucky’s behavior.  Steve just wished Bucky would find other prey, because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

 

Except he was fairly certain that he would rip apart any of Bucky’s future victims with his hands.  The thought of Bucky touching someone else filled Steve with a rage that left him speechless, choking on the fierce wrath that burns through his veins.  Because Bucky is Steve’s and Steve’s alone.

 

Except he can’t take him.  His lifelong vows hang over his head, and what once filled him with glorious purpose now threaten to crush him beneath their weight. He needs to have Bucky again, he knows he won’t survive without it.  He’s addicted now, either by black magic or something much more ancient, and it’s only a matter of time.  But Steve can’t do it, can’t make that final step.  It’s not in his nature to ignore a promise he’s made, however inconvenient.

 

Bucky, however, has no such qualms.

 

Bucky also has no idea what he’s doing, but it’s been _fun_.  Bucky’s also never heard of a mate who resisted their mate for longer than a few minutes, so the amount of willpower Steve is showing leaves Bucky aching.  What he would give for that determination to be focused completely on him, slowly and methodically taking him apart before finally giving him sweet release.

 

(Maybe Steve wouldn’t, even then.  Maybe he wouldn’t even give it to Bucky if he begged. Bucky’s spent many a night loudly jerking off to this exact thought, Steve’s eyes unwavering upon him from across the camp.  Bucky refuses to cum until Steve lets him- usually it’s a small nod, but sometimes Steve will grit out low and dirty “ _Do it_ ”.)

 

 

Steve’s resistance is admirable, but Bucky has a new purpose in life, and that’s making Steve completely his.  Him and Steve against the world, forever and a day. That’s the only thing Bucky cares about right now, the only thing he’s capable of focusing on. And his new life with his mate begins with another kiss, which he’s determined to get before they enter Milan. Before he loses Steve’s attention to HYDRA and vampires and their contact, Sister Peggy Carter.

 

No, he’ll give Steve quite a kiss before he allows him to meet with that woman.

 

They’re mere hours away from Milan though, and Bucky is running out of time.  Steve’s iron will seems to get stronger the closer they get to the city, and he still hasn’t lost the glow from Bucky’s last kiss.  Bucky himself has never felt more sated-

 

That’s it.

 

“Stevie, I’m hungry.”

 

Steve turns and gives him an impressive bitch-face for a priest.  He looks both skeptical and worried at the same time, and Bucky almost feels guilty for the lie. Except that he doesn’t at all.

 

“I’m serious, dearest.  Never been more starving in my entire life.”

 

“You fall off your horse again and I’m leaving you there.”

 

Bucky groans and nudges Loki closer to Thor. The horse huffs like he’s upset, but Loki never really objects to being closer to his partner. Bucky tries again,

 

“Alright, not starving.  But I will be hungry, and soon.  One kiss, however earth-shattering, is not going to satisfy me forever.”

 

“And what will, Bucky?”

 

“ _Everything._ ” The sheer amount of need in Bucky’s voice makes Steve start, and he meets Bucky’s hot gaze with a blush.  He’s quick to look away.  Bucky smirks and continues,

 

“But another kiss before we part should do it. After all, can’t leave me unfed and unsupervised in a city full of sinners while you go visit your nun friend, can you?  That’s hardly responsible.”

 

“That- that’s not fair!”

 

Bucky throws back his head and laughs at that, because he hasn’t heard someone sound so incredulous in a long time.

 

“Life ain’t fair, sugar.  Why should mating magic be any different?”

 

Steve hisses, and Bucky rolls his eyes. As trusting as Steve usually must be, he flat out refuses to believe a word about Bucky and his fated happily-ever-after. He seems convinced that it’s just another lie Bucky tells to get people to fall into bed with him, and Bucky is almost offended.  Then he remembers half the lies he’s told and a quarter of the promises he’s never kept, and realizes Steve has a point.  Besides, he does love a challenge.

 

And they don’t come any bigger than Father Steve Rogers.

 

“For the last time, Barnes, we are not mates?”

 

“Really, Rogers?  Then why haven’t you been feeling weak and woozy the last few days, after I fed on you?”

 

“I told you, it must be a side effect of Dr. Erksine’s ritual!”

 

“Oh yes, I forgot how the good doctor must have had the foresight to add a succubus clause to his magic mumbo-jumbo formula. Any other supernatural creatures you’re also immune to, or was the fantastic body and exaggerated strength it?”

 

Steve flushes and glares at Bucky, who sits smugly atop his horse.

 

“All I can tell you, Stevie, is that I’ve had quite a few positive reactions to my kisses.  Never had anyone react quite like that.  Jesus, the way you looked?  They should build churches in your name.”

 

“DO NOT take the lord’s name in vain, and don’t blaspheme.”

 

“Please, Steve.  You’d tempt the Virgin Mother herself, looking the way you do. And after we kissed? Looked like the sun was shining out of your skin.”

 

Steve is blushing furiously now, and Bucky wishes he knew how far down that shade of red went.

 

“Seriously, Steve.  Are you really going to let me go into a vibrant city like Milan without feeding for a few days?”

 

Steve huffs and is silent.  If Bucky squints, he thinks he can actually see the gears in his head turning.  Finally Steve nods sharply and says,

 

“When we’re a mile away from the city gates.”

 

Bucky feels a flood of excitement, and without another word he spurs Loki on into a gallop.

 

Loki tries to buck him off his back for the effort, but eventually gives in when Thor races by.  Apparently Loki does not like to lose to his brother. Bucky’s just appreciative of the sight of Steve’s back astride a horse at full gallop.

 

They make record time, and before long the horses are panting and drawing a mile short of the city walls.  Bucky jumps off his horse as fast as he can, still a half a step behind Steve.  He takes a bit of a running leap and jumps into Steve’s waiting arms, wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss before Steve can change his mind.

 

Steve wraps his big, strong arms around Bucky’s torso and hugs him close, kisses him like Bucky’s his air.  He kisses Bucky almost punishingly. Perhaps it’s for the long nights Bucky’s touched himself under Steve’s watchful eye.  Perhaps it’s for the frustration the priest must feel because of his vows.  Perhaps it’s because Steve desperately _wants_ to believe him.

 

All Bucky knows is he feels heat light up his veins, a deep magic rising up from within him to meet something equally powerful and potent within Steve.  Their tongues grapple together as Steve effortlessly holds Bucky up, and their hands wander because they both know they won’t touch again for some time after the kiss has ended.  Bucky digs his fingers into the broad muscles of Steve’s back, memorizing how they feel so he knows just what to imagine when he dreams of Steve hovering over him, pounding into him hard and fast.  Steve reaches down and roughly grabs and squeezes Bucky’s plump ass, groaning at the feeling of it finally beneath his hands.  It fits perfectly, and Steve has the inexplicable need to spank it and see how it jiggles. 

 

He’s sure Bucky would only encourage him. Maybe he’d let Steve spank his ass red, maybe he’d beg Steve for it.  Maybe he’d plead with Steve to take him in hand, to teach him some control. Maybe he’d curse Steve and worship him at the same time, maybe Steve could train Bucky to be his perfect lover-

 

Steve breaks the kiss to breath, realizing too late that he and Bucky have been furiously grinding their crotches together. Steve feels the dampness in his cassock from where his pre-cum has started to flow, and Bucky himself looks wild. His already plump lips are swollen and look tender, and he’s smiling so brightly Steve is blinded. Bucky gives a long body roll, and Steve groans low and dirty before he places Bucky firmly yet gently on the ground.

 

The horses look scandalized as they make their way to the city gates.  Bucky doesn’t care, Loki can judge him all he wants- he’s never felt more powerful in his entire life.  Every sign of acceptance his mate gives him sends him soaring to new heights, and Bucky is almost afraid of the places he’ll fly to next.

 

Except Bucky plans on flying straight into the sun.

 

\---------------------

 

The nunnery is a simple place on the outskirts of the West of Milan.  Steve had kept a firm hand on Bucky’s wrist the entire time they had ridden through, which was completely unnecessary- Bucky wasn’t going anywhere.  Still, he’d never say no to Steve touching him. He’d even struggled a bit, but had been delighted to find that Steve’s grip was as iron as his will. He hoped there would be bruises.

 

They rode into the nunnery and were greeted by several middle aged women.  As the metal gates clanged shut behind them, Bucky took a moment to take in the place. It was of plain stone and make, but it was also a fortress doubling as a holy place.  The walls were too thick to merely be protecting women’s virtue, and the nuns who had greeted them had all been heavily armed. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised to see tattoos similar to Steve’s marking their bodies, warding off other supernatural creatures.

 

“You’ve brought a succubus into a convent, Rogers? You always did have a flair for irony.”

 

Bucky’s head turns to catch his first glimpse of the Mother Superior of the convent.  She’s a stunning woman, with lightly freckled skin and flawless chestnut hair. Her robes are plain like Steve’s, and Bucky can tell she’s carrying some kind of heavy clubs beneath her skirts. She’s got a figure that rivals Boticelli’s muses, and she has on some type of rouge on her lips. She exudes confidence and poise, and Bucky is sure she would be a fearsome adversary and most desirable lover.

 

So he does not appreciate how his Steve bounds off his horse and runs up to her.  He especially does not like how they hug each other tightly, though it is more of a friendly, brothers-in-arms type of hug than the one he and Steve shared not an hour ago.

 

“Peggy!”  Steve dwarfs her in size, yet they both share a force of character that neutralizes this effect.  Peggy smiles back at Steve and kisses him on the cheek, and Bucky can’t help the growl that escapes his throat.  Steve turns and looks shocked at Bucky, who crosses his arms and pouts.  He doesn’t care how foolish he may look.

 

“I second that, hands off the goods, Rogers.”

 

A skinnier and equally stunning Sister emerges from the shadows to stand next to Peggy and Steve on the entryway steps. Her eyes are wide and innocent, but the grin on her face lets Bucky knows she’s just as dangerous as he is. He raises his eyebrow and says,

 

“A little far from the nearest pond to be singing your tunes, aren’t you siren?”

 

The nun laughs and winks at him.  Well, that’s something you don’t see everyday.

 

“Sister Angela, please escort the succubus to the cells.  He can spend his time there until Father Steve needs him.”

 

Bucky’s about to tell the Abbess exactly what he thinks of that plan, but Steve beats him to it.

 

“He can stay with me.  Bucky’s not going to do anything, Peggy.  You have my word.”

 

The nuns looked shocked, but no more shocked than Bucky.  He’s pretty sure his eyebrows have actually gone up past his hairline.  He can’t remember the last time someone actually vouched for him, let alone a priest.  The Abbess recovers first, and dismisses Bucky coldly.

 

“Very well.  Please take… _Bucky_ to the room we prepared for Father Steve.  Have the sisters bring a cot for him.”

 

“There’s some of that famous Christian charity.” Bucky drawls, and savors the way Peggy’s eyes narrow.  Good, he doesn’t like her either.  Sister Angela snorts, an unfeminine gesture that earns her a quick glare from Peggy.  Steve looks nervous, like a child caught between his fighting parents.  Bucky dismounts and saunters past the Abbess and Steve, throws Steve a wink as he trails behind Sister Angela.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Stevie.” He calls over his shoulder, pretending to be unaffected by whatever Peggy and Steve will be discussing next.

 

Steve turns to Peggy and offers a shrug and a smile as an apology.

 

“He’s not so bad, just takes a minute to warm up to you.”

 

“Something tells me he needed less than a minute for you, _Stevie_.”

 

Steve blushes and scowls.

 

“I wish he’d stop calling me that.”

 

“There it is again.  You keep saying ‘he’ and not ‘it’.   What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Rogers?”

 

Steve sighs and gestures towards Peggy’s office, indicating his desire for privacy.  Peggy gives him a quick disapproving glance before she turns on her heel and marches, leading the way.  They enter Peggy’s simple yet orderly office on the far side of the courtyard, and Peggy slams the door behind them, locking it with finality.

 

“Start talking.”

 

Steve slumps into his chair and does.

 

\---------------------

 

Two cups of tea later, Peggy and Steve are sitting in silence as Peggy thinks.  She had gone and gotten one of the ancient looking books that sit by her desk. She’s been silent for 20 minutes, sipping her cup of tea every so often and frowning at the ancient tome. Finally she gives a frustrated sigh and pushes the volume away from her.  Then she looks up at Steve and says accusingly,

 

“You look fantastic, Rogers.  Honestly, I thought you were actually glowing when I first saw you.  Like when you first came out of the ritual.”

 

Steve gives her the puppy eyes of surprise, like he’s shocked by the turn of events he had a hand in causing. Peggy has never bought that.

 

“Oh hush, we both know you’ve never felt better. And that was not a half-starved succubus that entered my abbey.  From the letter I got from headquarters, I thought you would be practically dragging him behind you after your long journey.  And all that from two kisses.”

 

Steve blushes and looks down, and Peggy rolls her eyes.

 

“Now is not the time for prudish behavior, Steve. I think that ship has officially sailed.  Or is in port, loaded for a long voyage.”

 

“Peggy, I don’t know what’s going on. I don’t know what to do. Everything’s changed, but I’m still me.  I have vows, I have an oath to upkeep-“

 

“Oh please, neither of us are actual holy men or women. When we started working for SHIELD, we gave up such black and white oaths.  We’ve both killed under the church’s direct orders, Steve. They don’t want the likes of us as their poster children.”

 

Steve looks shocked.

 

“I made a vow of chastity-“

 

“That was negated the minute you started working for Fury.  You may wear the cloth, but we are not bound by the strict doctrine that binds our brothers and sisters.  We can’t be, not to do our job properly.”

 

Steve looks like he doesn’t believe her, and Peggy doesn’t blame him.  She didn’t at first either.  She sighs, then leans forward to speak more kindly,

 

“You saw the siren, Sister Angela, in the courtyard, correct?”

 

Steve nods.

 

“Well, I was sent to kill her awhile back. She was singing to slaver ships, causing them to crash into the coast.  Slaves were escaping at an alarming rate, and the Church had an interest in protecting the ship’s investors.  Not the greatest job, but we are the paranormal hunters of the world.”

 

Steve nods again, remembering a selkie he was forced to capture some years ago.  She had been cutting the fishing nets in the harbor, crazed in her search for her dead lover, another selkie.  She had not gone down easily, and Steve’s hated eating fish ever since.

 

“She sang to me, you know.  It was the most enchanting music I’ve ever heard. I was completely enraptured, despite my markings.  Do you know why?”

 

Steve frowns and shakes his head.

 

“Because she wasn’t singing to another victim, Steve. She was singing to her mate. She walked right out of the sea to meet me on the shore, and she’s been singing to me ever since.”

 

Steve’s jaw drops.  Peggy rolls her eyes, but her smile is fond.

 

“She’s an excellent hunter in her own right now. More importantly to your situation, however, is that while Fury doesn’t exactly approve, he does know of my arrangement.  Apparently, true love is one of the exceptions to the laws of the church.”

 

Steve still looks shocked, and Peggy sips her tea and gives him a minute.  She’s aware of how she looks, and most people need a minute after picturing her and Angela together.  Finally, Steve regains enough cognitive function to speak.

 

“Con-congratulations, Peggy.  I wish you every happiness.”

 

“I’ll have every happiness, Steve.  I’ve found my mate, and it looks like you have as well.”

 

Steve shakes his head vehemently,

 

“Bucky says lots of pretty things, Peggy. Doesn’t mean he’s sincere about any of them”

 

“I’m quite sure I’ve never seen a succubus look jealous before, yet the one in my courtyard was ready to tear the eyes out of my head for looking at you.  But besides that, your behavior matches that of a soon-to-be succubus mate. Congratulations, he’s quite a looker.”

 

“He’s NOT-”

 

“Steve, be reasonable.  _Think_.” Peggy demands, and Steve scowls again and crosses his arms, but he reaches out and grabs the book before Peggy and gets to reading.  15 minutes later he looks up with a sadly hopeful look on his face.  Peggy almost pities him, but then she remembers Bucky’s general demeanor as he walked by and remembers she has a job to do.

 

“Accepted your fate then?”

 

Steve nods for the final time, resigned. Peggy smiles and finishes her tea.

 

“Good.  Now we’re going to discuss how you proceed with finalizing the bond, which will probably need to occur in the next week or so.  Barnes is clearly a bit of a wild card, but I think he just needs a firm hand.  If you don’t give it to him, he’ll walk all over you.  Besides, it already sounds like he can play you soundly when he wants.”

 

Steve grunts in accordance and scoots his chair forward to lean over Peggy’s desk in a secretive manner.

 

“You’re the expert, Peggy.  How do I tame my supernatural mate?”

 

Peggy grins and sets her teacup aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY SUGGESTIONS??? Leave them in the comments!!!


	4. Firmly In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A word of advice, from one successfully mated creature to another? Whatever you’re feeling, he’s feeling it too. Sometimes they just need a little push. I could sing to my love, but that’s what sirens do. 
> 
> What do succubi do again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I am sooooo busy with school. But more is coming, I just didn't want to leave you all waiting for too long!

“So, how long have you two been mated?” Sister Angela asks, leading Bucky down winding hallways with a bounce in her step. There’s a sort of optimistic skepticism about her that Bucky finds endearing.  If he hadn’t found Steve, he would be tempted.  Instead he huffs and grits out,

 

“He’s proved unwilling to accept our mating as of yet.”

 

Sister Angela whistles high, and Bucky shivers. There’s real magic there, and he shudders to think at the full power behind her voice should she try to lure him in.  He wonders if he would be protected, even if his mate has not solidified their bond. Judging by the slight tingle of lust that touched his groin with that note, he’s guessing not.

 

“Man, he must have a will of steel. Peggy practically tackled me into the sand.  I think we ended up giving some local fishermen the show of their lives.”

 

Bucky smirks at that, glad to have found at least one blemish in the seemingly flawless Abbess.

 

“Yeah, my Steve’s the strongest guy I know. Stubborn as a wagon wheel stuck in the mud.”

 

Sister Angela gives him a predatory grin back, and Bucky knows she’s noticed the strong part at least.

 

“He certainly is a specimen.  Have you seen his tattoos yet?”

 

Bucky frowns and shakes his head.  Another failure on his part, it would seem. He’s suddenly struck by all he doesn’t know about Steve- his past assignments, the foes he’s battled, the ink marking his skin.  A wave of uncertainty washes through him.  He’s never heard of anyone rejecting a bond, but he’s sure Steve could if he wanted to.  Steve could do anything, be anything.

 

What if what he really wants is not to be with Bucky? What if what’s holding him back isn’t his doubt in Bucky’s sincerity, but he doesn’t think Bucky’s good enough?

 

Bucky knows he’s not good enough for Steve. It’s obvious to him. Steve is blonde, Loki is a troublesome steed, and Bucky does not deserve the miracle that is Father Steve Rogers.

 

It doesn’t stop him from wanting.  It won’t stop him from needing, either. But for once, Bucky is completely at a loss as to how to seduce his charge.  Because he doesn’t want to just seduce Steve, he wants to _possess_ him.  He wants to belong to Steve in every way possible, and in return he wants to grab onto Steve tight, press him to his body and scream “MINE” to the world (while flipping humanity and everything in between off).

 

Bucky hasn’t doubted himself since the first few months after HYDRA transformed him into something that goes bump in the night. But Steve has made him doubt all his hard earned self-respect that HYDRA once snatched away, and he doesn’t know what to do.

 

Besides acting like a smirking asshole, apparently. Whatever, he’s fairly certain Abbess Peggy could do with someone not instantly worshipping the ground she walked on.

 

Although if she wants to participate with Steve and him later….

 

“Hello?  Did I lose you there, Bucky?”

 

Bucky shakes his head and tries to shoot Sister Angela a charming smile, but he’s pretty sure his lecherous thoughts show all over his face.  Sister Angela raises her eyebrows, but says nothing.

 

“No, I haven’t seen his tattoos.  I’m trying to take my time with Steve. I want to treat him right. Not all of us can get sand in delicate areas while claiming our mates.”

 

“And if I believe that, you have a basilica to sell me, right?”

 

Bucky glares at the back of Sister Angela’s head, but decides to wheedle for information instead of kicking her leg.

 

“So, what do I have to look forward to then?”

 

Sister Angela flashes him an equally lecherous grin as she stops in front of a cast iron door.  Bucky rolls his eyes as he takes in his new quarters- of course a bunch of nuns would put a few fine looking brothers such as themselves in the basement storeroom.  If he were the Abbess, he would put a guard to watch Steve’s door.

 

“Ancient runes, different languages. When you touch them you feel the tingle of their magic trace your skin.  When you lick them, you feel their power.  It’s the best feed of your life.”

 

Bucky is dumbstruck and more than a little turned on. Sister Angela smiles innocently and gestures to the now open door.  Bucky steps inside and doesn’t even flinch when the door slams shut behind him.  He hears Sister Angela lock it and move to turn away, then pause before coming back to the door.

 

“A word of advice, from one successfully mated creature to another?”

 

Bucky doesn’t turn around, but he gives a curt nod.

 

“Whatever you’re feeling, he’s feeling it too. Sometimes they just need a little push.  I could sing to my love, but that’s what sirens do.  What do succubi do again?”

 

As he listens to Sister Angela’s footsteps move away, Bucky’s grin is feral.  He begins stripping and saunters over to the bed.

 

\-------------------

 

As Steve walks down to his unofficial storeroom, his fingers flex around the item in his hands.  He hopes that Bucky forgives him for the lengthy delay, but he had some business to attend to.  He hopes that what Peggy said is true, that Bucky isn’t just playing him. Because Steve doesn’t think his new heart could handle that, as strong as it is.  He’s certain the despair would ruin him. He’d go through life as a hollowed out shadow.

 

He’s known Bucky for a few weeks and he already knows he can’t go back to life without him.  That life was…empty.  A shallow, pale imitation of the vibrant joy that awaits him and Bucky in their future together.

 

If he can get Bucky to behave. 

 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 

“Sorry Buck, I was---OOF”

 

Steve does not expect to be tackled by 200 pounds of naked, sweating succubus.  He averts his eyes as much as he can (he’s a priest, not a saint) and kicks the door shut with his foot, a flash of possessiveness in his movements. Then he wraps the shaking succubus into his arms and holds him, pets down Bucky’s naked back and makes soothing noises.

 

“Hush, hush now Buck, I’m right here. What’s wrong, what’s wrong baby?”

 

Bucky shakes his head where he’s buried it in Steve’s chest, and says in a furious tone (that would be more convincing if he weren’t clinging to Steve’s frame),

 

“You’ve been gone for hours, HOURS Steve. I thought…. I thought you’d left me here to rot with a gaggle of nuns.  I don’t think Fury would take kindly to me seducing an entire order to hatch an elaborate escape, since my partner decided to spend some quality time with the _Abbess_.”

 

Bucky hisses the last part, and Steve is already shaking his head.

 

“She’s practically married to Angela, Buck. You know that. And I wasn’t running away, I was getting you a- well look.”

 

Bucky turns his head to glare at whatever bauble Steve has come up with, and gasps.  In his hands Steve has a dark brown leather collar.  Bucky can see the inside is lined with silk, and there are runes and symbols decorating the fabric.  The outside is simple enough, a thin collar with a simple brass belt to buckle.  There’s only one notch.

 

“The symbols are for protection against vampires, werewolves, the usual.  It also says something else.”

 

Bucky looks up warily at Steve, but he’s already reaching forward warily to stroke the soft leather.

 

“Property of Father Steve Rogers.”

 

Bucky moans and he can’t help it, he sinks to his knees.  He looks up at Steve from underneath his lashes, face pressed to Steve’s upper thigh. He’s still completely naked and the contrast is striking when he’s at Steve’s fully clothed feet. He hasn’t even taken off his cloak.

 

Steve inhales sharply at the sight below him. Bucky’s eyes are blown wide in lust, and the ethereal, haunted look that comes about his features whenever he is aroused or about to feed is etched upon his face.  Steve grips the leather collar tight in his fist and forces himself to remain firm.

 

“Do you want this, Bucky?”  Steve holds out the collar and almost laughs at how Bucky nods eagerly.  He almost laughs, but then Bucky begins to mouth at his crotch through his trousers. He quickly grips Bucky by the hair and gives the silken strands a firm tug (Bucky must have bathed while he was gone).  Bucky moans and his eyes flutter shut, and Steve is once again left breathless as Bucky goes lax beneath him.  He strokes Bucky’s scalp with his thumb, and Bucky whimpers and opens his eyes again, his blue orbs pleading earnestly.

 

“None of that, Buck.  If you want this, you’re going to have to earn it.”

 

Bucky nods vigorously and lunges towards Steve’s crotch. He doesn’t get far, as Steve maintains his grasp on Bucky’s hair.  Bucky whimpers again and looks up once more, this time his expression both pleading and frustrated,

 

“Stevie, you gotta let me at it if you want-“

 

“You have to earn that too, baby.”

 

Bucky’s mouth falls open at that endearment. His cock pulses a bit of pre-cum on the floor, and Steve keeps his face a mask of stoicism.  He has to stay strong for this.

 

“There we go, that’s it.  There’s only one notch on this collar, and it’s going to fit your neck perfectly.  It’s going to sit on there nice and snug, remind you every day who you belong to. You’re going to look so beautiful in it, baby.”

 

Bucky is humping the air minutely now. He’s pretty sure there’s a puddle on the floor from his cock dripping pre-cum, but he doesn’t give a fuck. All he can think about is pleasing Steve, however he wants.  Whatever Steve wants to give him, he’ll take and say thank you for it.

 

“But I want all of you, Bucky.  You’re going to be mine and mine alone, do you understand?”

 

Bucky hadn’t realized he had been talking aloud. But when Steve says that, how someone as fantastic and wonderful as Steve Rogers is going to _keep_ Bucky, like Bucky is _worth something_ , he can’t help it-

 

Bucky feels himself start to cry a bit. A tiny track of tears leaks out of the sides of his eyes and begins to run down his cheeks.  Steve sees this and immediately scoops Bucky up and brings them over to the bed, covering a once again shaking Bucky.

 

“It’s alright, baby, it’s okay.  I know I was mean before, but I believe you now. I want you too, come on baby don’t cry…”

 

Bucky mashes his face against Steve’s neck and alternates between sniffling and licking the sweat off of Steve’s skin. He can’t taste the power from the tattoos, as there are none on Steve’s neck, but holy hell he’s never tasted anything better.  Steve’s skin is salty and masculine, somehow fresh and earthy all at once. Steve just keeps shushing him all the while, stroking Bucky’s hair, his neck, his stomach, his WOAH.

 

Bucky arches into Steve’s grip as he places a solid and unmoving hand on Bucky’s cock.  Bucky pants and tries to instantly hump into his mate’s fist, but Steve moves his other hand around his neck and gently but firmly holds him there. Bucky swallows against Steve’s palm and whispers,

 

“Please, Steve.  Please touch me, please help me.”

 

“I will Buck.  But we’re going to agree on some things first.” Steve answers back evenly, as if he’s unaffected by the whole thing.  It should not be doing as many things to Bucky’s arousal as it is. But a cool, remote Steve just makes him want to be so depraved that Steve has no choice but to snap and fuck him senseless.  Bucky will play along for now though.  He takes another breath and bats his eyelashes, coyly asking,

 

“Whatever I can do for you, Steve.  _Anything_.” he purrs, trying to make the word sound as filthy as his thoughts. Steve responds by tightening his grip, and Bucky’s eyes roll back in their sockets as he feels his cock pulse in Steve’s hand.

 

“None of that.”  Steve squeezes Bucky’s cock next and Bucky chokes on the pain-pleasure that zips through him.

 

“We have a week to complete our mission here in Milan. If you’re _very_ good for me, I’ll mate with you before we leave again for the Vatican.  If not, I’ll make you wait the entire journey home.  And I’ll be _extremely_ disappointed.”

 

Bucky shakes his head violently.  He wouldn’t survive that.  He’d rather die than disappoint Steve.

 

“No, no I’ll be good for you Steve! Let me show you, let me show you how good it can be, please darling-“

 

“I don’t think so.  Touching me sounds like a reward, doesn’t it?”

 

Steve’s started slowly stroking Bucky’s cock. It’s a snail’s pace, but Steve’s hands are so big and calloused, and Bucky’s leaking so much pre-cum that it makes Bucky thrash on the bed.  He’s nodding in agreement without really listening, and he knows now that he’s fucked.  Just not exactly in the way that he would like.

 

“That’s right, you’re getting it now. Be a good boy for me every day, and you’ll get a reward.  The better you are, the bigger the reward.  And I hate to brag, but…”

 

Steve has been steadily stroking him faster and faster, though his grip is still a bit too harsh for Bucky to cum. The pain lacing through the tingling, agonizing pleasure of his mate teasing him has Bucky on edge. Bucky was already close, so close from nothing more than Steve pressing his clothed body against his naked one and slowly stroking his cock.  He feels vulnerable, an offering for Steve to take, spread out and naked for the defiling.

 

Yet still Steve held back, focused only on Bucky and his pleasure.  It had Bucky’s head spinning, soaring as he lost himself in the smooth up-down-twist-up of Steve’s hand along his cock, the strong thighs pinning him down, the hand tenderly yet decisively gripping his throat. 

 

Then he felt a large, gorgeous cock press against the cleft of his ass in one slow, sinuous body roll.

 

“I have a pretty big reward for you” Steve whispered in his ear before biting down on his earlobe.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s shoulders so hard they bruised, screaming Steve’s name as he came embarrassingly hard for so short and simple a sex act.  Steve grit his teeth and clenched, forcing himself not to cum with Bucky as the succubus’ energy washed over him.  His abs spasmed violently as the sex magic poured into his veins, but he managed to stave off his release. 

 

This wasn’t about him, this was about Bucky. Bucky needed rules from Steve, Bucky needed goals he could meet to prove his worth to Steve. And who was Steve to deny him so simple a request?

 

Bucky came down panting, drifting in a sea of acceptance and delight.  Steve told him he was going to get a cloth and Bucky could barely grunt his acknowledgement. Steve chuckled and gently wiped Bucky down, resisting the urge to lick his lover clean.  It did seem like such a waste.  Then Steve took off his cloak and boots, and lay the collar on the sill next to the bed.  He climbed into the bed tiredly, ignoring the ominous way the wooden frame creaked.  Instead, he pulled a sated yet sleepy succubus into his side and settled back, lazily stroking Bucky’s hair as he let sleep overtake him along with his lover.

 

Before they drifted off to sleep, Steve murmured to Bucky,

 

“Behave tomorrow, and I’ll let you wash me in our bath.”

 

Bucky groaned and hugged Steve tight. Whatever the mission required, he was going to be the do.  He’d finally get to see Steve’s tattoos after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BATH TIMES AHEAD!!!
> 
> As usual, leave any suggestions for the fic. I do try to listen!


	5. Hot Tub Sex Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take on a coven of witches, a pissed off Abbess, then do some sexy stuff in a bath.
> 
> (There's a lot more angst and fluff than that summary lets on. The porn is definitely still there though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY--- school is craaazzzzyyyy busy but I made myself finish! It's a super long chapter, so let that be my true apology.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

“Do I appear to be joking, Barnes?”

 

“No, but your cheekbones are distracting, so I forget to check.”

 

Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, blushing lightly.  He can actually feel Peggy’s judgment from where she’s standing next to him. The Abbess clears her throat and speaks.

 

“We have been unsuccessful in locating one of HYDRA’s bases, where they are manufacturing what they purport to be a ‘love potion’. Thus far it has driven people into frenzies of lust that lead to acts of sexual assault, murder and in a few memorable instances, cannibalism.”

 

Bucky whistles.  These guys sound unprofessional as hell.

 

“I got the whole bad guy part, I fail to see why my role in this has to be so…damsel in distress.”

 

“To extract the necessary sex magic needed to complete the potions, they need a succubus or incubus.  They have been luring them to their workshop and keeping them there, alive for as long as possible until they are drained dry.”

 

“Aaaaaand you want me to go and get myself kidnapped.”

 

“Father Rogers and myself will be observing you the entire time.  We will follow you to the base and initiate a rescue mission as soon as it is located.”

 

“Save it, Sister.  I’m the bait.  The lousy worm you wish to dangle on a hook.  Except for one thing- I don’t dangle for anyone. My agreement with SHIELD did _not_ extend to serving myself up on a silver fucking platter for HYD-“

 

Bucky’s rant is cut short when a firm hand grasps the back of his neck.  His eyes go wide and he struggles to breathe normally.  To anyone else this may look like a casual, friendly grip, but to Bucky and Steve it’s a promise.

 

 _Be good, and you can have your reward._ Steve had promised him not minutes ago, before they stepped into this conference room with the Abbess and a handful of other warrior-nuns, taking their seats around the table.  Now they’re trapped in this room for the debriefing and it’s all Bucky can do not to whimper and beg for Steve to give him another chance.  The public display of dominance, the steady touch, the way Steve turns Bucky’s head so he’s at the mercy of Steve’s piercing and forceful gaze…

 

Bucky thinks he successfully masks his pheromone levels, but judging by the uncrossing of legs and general gasps in the audience, that’s probably far from true.  Any hope he had goes completely out the window when Steve gently begins to trace the path along the back of his neck where his collar would lie. Bucky’s lips part at that and Steve’s eyes go right to his lips, gaze hungry and hot now.  God Steve looks incredible, the glow of their soon-to-be-mating all over his skin.  He looks like a goddamn angel, and Bucky just wants-

 

“FATHER ROGERS. Before this meeting gets out of hand, if you please.”

 

“Oh!  Right, sorry Peggy.”  Steve releases the back of his neck and Bucky feels the spell of lust break. He doesn’t even bother to stifle his groan of frustration and glares at the Abbess, who looks thoroughly unimpressed.  Even if her cheeks are a little colored.  Huh.

 

“As I was saying, Father Rogers and I will be there the entire time.  You will have absolutely nothing to fear.”

 

\-----------------------

 

 _“That lying, red-rouge wearing, siren mating harlot”_ Bucky thought furiously to himself, bound up and gagged in the bottom of some cart under piles of hay. The attempts by the witches to seduce him had been laughable, now that he had Steve.  But even before he joined SHIELD he would have been suspicious of the woman’s behavior.  Come on, who just sidles up to someone at a tavern and asks if he fucks as good as he looks?

 

Except he plans on using that exact same line on Steve later.  Assuming he ever sees Steve again, because the Abbess and Father did not bring their own horses to the tavern, and Bucky’s been tied up in this caravan for over 30 minutes now. Drawn by two horses. Who have been running at full gallop the entire time.

 

If Bucky weren’t as good at fighting as he was at fucking, he’d be a little worried.  As is, he’s just annoyed and starting to develop a cramp in his left calf.

 

The horses finally pull to a stop, breathing out heavy puffs of air into the crisp night.  Bucky hears the witch and her driver get down from the front of the cart, where there were no doubt cushions for the long journey.  Bastards.

 

“Thought I smelled some nuns back in the tavern. Blech, Catholics have an awful stench.”

 

“You’re imagining things, Edelba.  Now help me get the fresh meat into the rune circle.”

 

“Oooo, wait until you see him Drezzie, he’s simply gorgeous.  It’s almost a pity to waste such a face.”

 

“He’s a young one, that’s what matters. He’ll make us a lot of magic for our potions.  We might even be able to clear enough profit to buy into the boss’ new plan.”

 

Bucky’s feels his interest pique.

 

“Oh, they’re always going on about this and that plan. None of them ever work, they’re all a bunch of crackpots at the top.”

 

“Not this new one.  They call him the ‘Red Skull’, and they say he has a real vision for the future.  Says he found a way to enslave all of humanity forever.”

 

Bucky’s officially interested.

 

“If I had a potato for every time I heard that, I’d have enough for every Irishman on that green rock.”

 

“I’m serious, Edelba!  He’s risen through the ranks in the past 2 years, faster than anyone’s ever made boss!  How else would he be able to do that if his plan wasn’t legitimate?  If we’re smart we’ll throw all the gold we’ve got at it.  Then you can buy yourself a hundred pretty boys to service your whims at the end of the world.”

 

Bucky squawks as his ankles are grabbed and he’s hauled out of the hay and into the real world again, shaking his head free of straw and glaring at the two witches.

 

“Oh alright, but you don’t have to convince me.” Sharp nails grab Bucky’s chin and dig in, but he doesn’t flinch as blood begins to trickle down the witch’s fingernails.

 

“You have to convince the Gothar.”

 

(AUTHOR’S NOTE- A GOTHAR IS THE HEAD OF A COVEN OF WITCHES)

 

Bucky’s panicking a little.

 

\----------------

 

Bucky’s panicking a lot.

 

This is more than a small base of a small operation. Bucky’s counted at least twenty witches of varying power, but the surprise in numbers isn’t what’s concerning him.

 

It’s the Gothar.

 

Her aura feels ancient, and from his position of being tied up to a pole Bucky still senses her power.  The fact that she doesn’t look a day over 30 when she should be old and brittle is also of concern.

 

There is strong magic here.   There is also no backup here. Bucky’s concerns grow by each passing second.  He also doesn’t appreciate the gag (he had almost managed to sweet-talk one of the weaker witches into letting him go). 

 

More than that, he’s worried about Steve. He’s worried that Steve won’t find him.  He’s worried Steve will, and he’ll have to watch his mate die in front of him.  Because this Gothar?  She’s the real deal.

 

Aaaaaaand she’s floating over to him with a ceremonial blade.  Because apparently bad-ass witches glide, they don’t walk.

 

“A pity that mouth will be of no use to anyone anymore. I hear Red Skull will even give us a bonus for finally killing you, Barnes.  How lucky to have you fall into our laps.”

 

She cackles and raises the knife, no doubt to draw blood and commence the spell that will seal his fate.

 

“Drop the knife and I’ll make it quick.” A booming voice comes out of the woods, and the witches gasp and turn in unison. Bucky struggles to look up and see his mate, no doubt with an army of warrior nuns at his side-

 

Oh wait.  It’s just his mate.  Who is out of breath and panting, a strange looking shield on his arm and a broadsword in his hand.

 

Wait, why is he panting?

 

Did Steve….Did Steve RUN here?!?

 

Bucky starts screaming at his mate for being so stupid- if he had stayed with Peggy and the rest of the nuns, they would have had a fighting chance of making it out of this mess!  Now they’re both going to die, except Bucky will be the one who has to live without his mate.

 

Hopefully the heartbreak will kill him almost instantly.

 

The witches are all too busy cackling in eerily synchronized harmony to notice Bucky’s plight.  Actually, the Gothar has doubled over in laughter. Steve just stands there calmly and scans the crowd for Bucky, visibly relieved when he sees him.

 

“HAHAhahaha oh stop, this is too precious. Where did they find such a priest? SHIELD must be thoroughly understaffed to send only one man.”  The Gothar shrieks in laughter.  Then she hurls a bolt of light at Steve faster than Bucky can cry out in warning.

 

Bucky doesn’t breath.  He can’t, he won’t ever be able to again.  He’s going to kill her, he’s going to gut that bitch and rip her flesh off for killing his Stevie-

 

He didn’t even get to say goodbye.

 

His thoughts of murderous revenge are interrupted by the clang of metal and a gasp from the crowd.  Bucky turns his teary eyes towards Steve to see his mate standing unmoved, smoking shield braced before him.  He doesn’t even look phased.

 

“They didn’t just send one man”

 

And with that epic one-liner Steve hurls his shield, and WOW Bucky is going to talk to him later about his apparent total disregard for safety (who gets _rid of_ your magical protecting armor???).  The strange disc whistles through the air and hits the ropes below Bucky’s right arm, effectively freeing him before ricocheting and hurtling back towards its master.  Steve catches it with barely any effort before raising his sword.

 

“They sent me.”

 

Cue a coven of screaming witches, running around like their brooms are on fire.

 

Which is actually one of the first things Bucky does when he manages to untangle himself from the rope.  He grabs a broom from a nearby witch and beats her over the head with it.  It’s exactly as satisfying as it sounds, so he keeps the broom and does it again. And again.

 

By the time Bucky looks back up he sees they’ve taken out the entire coven, except for the Gothar.  Who is hovering in the air and screaming in fury while reigning down balls of fire and destructive light.

 

Bucky runs for cover and dives behind a tree. Not all of us have a magical shield.

 

“I don’t suppose that magic ritual gave you the power to fly, Stevie?!”  Bucky yells over the sounds of the Gothar going bat-shit insane above their heads. Aaaand she’s set his tree on fire. Fantastic.

 

Bucky dips and dodges his way to another tree next to Steve, who has also decided to take cover.  Steve also looks like he’s regained his composure and is barely breathing heavily now.  Good lord, what does that say about his endurance…

 

Focus Barnes.

 

“I have a plan.” Steve says, and without further ado tosses Bucky his shield.  Bucky balks at how much it weighs.  He’s strong, supernaturally strong, and even he can feel the heft of this thing. Steve wields it like it’s nothing.

 

“On my count, step out into the clearing. Then take a knee while turning around and facing me, shield firmly braced over your head.”

 

“I’m sorry, all I heard was present-your-vulnerable-backside-to-a-pissed-off-Gothar. Are you crazy?!” Bucky yells.

 

“Bucky, _trust me_. I would never ask it if I didn’t think we could do it.”

 

Steve’s eyes are pleading with him now, and Bucky grinds his teeth in frustration and slams the back of his head into the tree. Because of course he goes and falls in love with a self-sacrificing puppy whose eyes could bring Catholics and Calvinists together.

 

‘ _Trust me_.’ As if Bucky has ever done anything but.  He’ll die trusting Steve Rogers and he won’t regret a moment.

 

“When we die I’m blaming you.  Count it!”

 

“3…2…1!  NOW!”

 

Bucky rolls into the clearing and spins around, plants his left knee on the ground and braces the shield in the exact wrong fucking direction.  He then places his faith in Father Steve Rogers, which is easier said than done when you’re showing a powerful magical entity your back door.

 

Bucky’s so busy bracing for death from behind that he doesn’t even see Steve running at his front at full force.  What does catch his attention is the foot that lands upon his shield and the approximate 20-foot jump Steve is able to make into the air, sword raised.  Bucky looks on in awe as Steve, for a few precious seconds, flies above him and towards a raging Gothar.

 

Steve smites her head clean off her body in one go. He hits the ground before she does, executing a perfect roll and turning around with sword raised as her body and severed head fall, clunking towards the ground.

 

Bucky openly gapes at his man.  That.  Was. AWESOME.

 

\-------------------

 

“That. Was. THE STUPIDEST THING.  I have EVER witnessed.”  The Abbess is fuming, as she and her nuns showed up maybe 5 minutes after Steve and Bucky had taken care of everything. Interrupted a pretty hot victory make-out session too, which Bucky was still upset about. Was it too much to ask for to have your mate fuck you on the forest floor, surrounded by the slain bodies of your enemies? 

 

He bets Steve would be rough afterwards, would tear into Bucky and hold him down with his hands, teeth buried in his shoulder as he claimed Bucky over and over as his prize.

 

“You, Rogers!  Sprinting off like that, not waiting to regroup and call in for backup, especially when the situation was obviously more dire than we originally expected!  If you didn’t leave a trail like a wandering drunk mule, we never would have found you!”

 

“Well thank God you did, because we really needed the help.” Bucky drawls sarcastically, and the Abbess turns from where she is furiously poking Steve in the chest to focus all of her rage on Bucky.

 

He may have made a tiny mistake.

 

“And YOU, Mr. Barnes.  What were you thinking, not immediately seeking out safe ground for yourself and Steve the moment you had been freed?  Is this a game to you?!”

 

Bucky shrugs.  “It was kind of fun.  My man’s an animal on the battlefield.”

 

He thinks the Abbess might actually cleave him in two in a moment, but he’s also past giving a flying fuck about lectures. He was good, he completed the mission.  Now it’s time for his reward, and the Abbess is once again standing in the way of Steve-and-Bucky time.

 

“ _Fun_. It was _fun_ to almost get your so-called mate killed. It was _fun_ to put yourselves in grave danger.  It was _fun_ -“

 

“Screw you, _Peggy_. It was your shitty intel and your shitty plan that got us into that situation.  And you don’t have a fucking clue about what I think of all this.”

 

With that Bucky turns on his heel and storms out of the room.  He doesn’t have to hear any of that, that he thinks it’s a _joke_ Steve and he almost died tonight.  As far as he’s concerned he answers only to Steve now.

 

Meanwhile, Peggy slams her fist on the table. Steve stands motionless in the room, then quietly and calmly closes the door Bucky left ajar.

 

“That was damn stupid, Rogers, and you know it! I don’t care that you’re big and strong now, I do care that you’re safe!”

 

“But you don’t care that Bucky’s safe, do you?”

 

Peggy narrows her eyes at Steve, who is once again standing in the middle of the room calmly.  Everything but his analyzing eyes says relaxed, so Peggy knows better.  Steve is gearing up for a fight.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.  He’s your mate.  If he dies, you die.  That, I care about.”

 

“Not before we’re bonded.” Steve fires back, and Peggy clicks her mouth shut.  When she opens it again, she speaks in measured tones.

 

“I would never send any agent into an operation I did not think I could extract them from.”

 

“Oh, I have no doubts about that, Peggy. The question is, how much were you willing to watch him suffer before we finally found him? Was that spell even reversible, or was that just a chance SHIELD was willing to take?”

 

Steve turns around before Peggy can answer and goes for the door, leaving her with his parting words,

 

“I will never apologize for keeping Bucky safe. I’m a soldier and I follow orders, but I am a man as well.”

 

Steve leaves as Sister Angela enters, nodding at his polite ‘Ma’am’ and once again closing the door shut.  Peggy finally allows herself to lean against her desk, utterly exhausted by the day’s events and the worry those two boys have caused her over the past few hours.

 

“Rough day, doll face?”

 

“You saw the battlefield.  You tell me.”

 

“Wasn’t much of a battle.  Looked more like a massacre.  How does someone even do that much damage with a broom?”

 

Peggy chuckles and buries her face between Angela’s breasts, sighing as her mate hugs her.  The silence and comfort of the moment is broken by a tentative,

 

“Do you hate him because he’s supernatural?”

 

Peggy’s eyes fly open and she grasps Angela’s face between her hands.  Her mate has a brave face on, but her lower lip trembles.  Peggy stares directly into her eyes and speaks emphatically,

 

“Absolutely not.  I seek to rid the world of evil, and you’ve shown me that all that is supernatural is not evil.”

 

“Then, why-“

 

“Because I didn’t know how bad the coven was, but I still should have double checked before I sent anyone in there. Because Steve was better, and now he has a glaring weakness that’s going to get him killed. Because I care about my best friend and I don’t want to see him die, not even for love.“

 

“He’ll die whether you want it or not. Peg, he’s found his mate. The heartbreak alone will make him like a walking ghost.  Sure, he’ll be alive, but his mind- people go insane.  Trust me, it’s a fate worse than death.”

 

Peggy is stunned.  She had no idea.  She gestures between them,

 

“So, when one of us passes…”

 

“It’s not uncommon for the other to die within minutes. Usually of a self-inflicted wound. This is magic that has no origin. It’s as old as the universe itself, and it is not to be trifled with.”

 

Peggy is floored.  She had no idea.

 

“I didn’t know…I didn’t know about any of it.”

 

Angela nods, then visibly braces herself to ask her next question,

 

“Would you still have mated me if you did?”

 

Peggy’s response is a full-body hug that nearly cracks Angela’s ribs, arms wrapped around the smaller woman’s frame as she kisses her temple, hair and neck and promises,

 

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, my beauty.”

 

Angela hugs back fiercely in relief and allows herself to be reassured by Peggy’s words.  She can feel the sincerity behind them.  After a few moments pass, Angela extracts herself from Peggy’s arms and asks,

 

“Would you still have sent Bucky in?”

 

Peggy thinks back to what she knew just a few hours before hand regarding the witch’s coven, and one face springs to mind.

 

“Based on the intelligence we had gathered, yes. I had no reason to suspect Barnes would be harmed, as an old and often reliable source gave us the information. I think we’re going to have a nice talk with him tomorrow.”

 

Angela grins and kisses her mate square on the mouth.

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

\-----------------------

 

“But actually, what were you thinking Steve?!? Do you have some kind death with or something?  We are so fucking lucky to be alive right now, and me pal?  I like living!  I have lots of plans that include me and you, and I’m going to live to see ‘em come about!”

 

Steve blinks, as he wasn’t expecting a lecture the second he entered their chambers.  Bucky’s down to his trousers and a simple undershirt, shoes and socks placed neatly in the corner.  His arms are crossed and his hip is cocked out, looking for all the world like a disappointed wife after her husband has come home from a non-approved night of drinking.

 

Steve tells his cock not to get excited. They need to talk first.

 

“I told Peggy, and I’m telling you. I won’t ever apologize for keeping you safe.”

 

Bucky goes through the 5 stages of a ridiculous Steve Rogers statement: Impressed, Touched, Exasperated, Frustrated and finally Angry.

 

“Well, thank you Mr. Self-Sacrificing-Man! That’ll be of great comfort to me the entire 5 seconds I manage to live after you die trying to rescue me.”

 

“What?”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and proceeds to explain to Steve how mating bonds work.  How while they can unnaturally prolong the lives of beings when combined life spans are brought together, they will also undoubtedly end them when one party dies. Steve looks at Bucky in shock when he is done.

 

“But… Bucky, you can live forever.  You’ve got to get away from me, I’m going to kill you!”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes again.

 

“Leaving now would probably kill me, asshole. Or maybe I’d just go insane. Either way, I’m stuck with you now.”

 

“And I’m not stuck with you?”

 

Bucky shrugs and vainly tries to feign indifference, but he’s sure his panic must be evident.  He doesn’t quite trust himself to speak yet, so he just shakes his head.  Steve regards Bucky quietly, a look of intense concentration on his face as Bucky attempts not to squirm.  Then Steve moves past Bucky and picks up the wash bucket.  He turns and leaves the room, calling out,

 

“If you help fill up the tub faster, you get your reward quicker.”

 

Bucky runs out of the room to find another bucket. He steadfastly ignores the pit in his stomach that sits there and smolders, saying “ _He didn’t say he’d keep you_ ”.

 

\-------------------

 

They fill the tub up in record time. Bucky’s sweating by the time the last bucket of water has been dumped into the bin, but he doesn’t care. He turns around proudly and sinks to his knees as Steve closes the door behind them, the lock of the door deafening in the small space.

 

“I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

 

“So good, baby.  You were so brave out there, and you trusted me. Now it’s time for your reward.”

 

Bucky shivers and eyes Steve hungrily. Steve begins to calmly and methodically undress.  There’s no show to it, just a soldier unpacking his gear.  Bucky swears he’s never seen anything more mesmerizing, and he kneels transfixed as he watches Steve strip. 

 

Steve’s free of self-consciousness, clearly aware of what his body can do.  Long limbs corded with bulging muscle reveal themselves, as Steve takes off his leather breastplate, then his undershirt.  Bucky feels his mouth fall open at the perfect abs before him. Steve’s stomach is solid as oak, and his muscles ripple in a natural way that says they’re not just for show. He’s got a faint happy trail and a sprinkling of chest hair, darker than the hair on his head. His hips are almost slim compared to the rest of him, and there’s an absolutely sinful cut of muscle leading down to his cock that does not belong on a priest.

 

Then Steve takes off his trousers and steps out of them.  Bucky hears himself whimper, but isn’t consciously in charge of his body anymore.

 

Steve’s legs are hairier than his chest, but the muscle there is still firm and strong looking.  His calves and thighs are toned and give power to his stance. Where the entire picture comes together for Bucky, however, is Steve’s cock.

 

It’s magnificent.  It’s beautiful.  It belongs on the walls of the Sistine Chapel, where it can be properly worshipped. Seriously, Bucky doesn’t think he’s biased at all.  He’s seen and felt his fair share of dicks, and the one before him is a stunner. It’s thick but not intimidating in its girth, standing straight up and proud like it’s owner. Steve’s hard already but not quite at full mast, and his cock is already impressive in length.

 

Bucky is vaguely aware that he is drooling.

 

And the tattoos- God, there’s more than Bucky can count and they’re _gorgeous_. All black ink, with stars and circles of runes and strange geometric shapes that criss-cross around Steve’s arms, legs and torso.  They go low past where his waistline would be and start back up just below the crease of his thigh.  Bucky gasps as the main piece of ink, the one that seems to be the center of the rest of Steve’s artwork, _moves_.   It’s a black ribbon that’s drawn so well Bucky is willing to bet it feels like silk beneath his fingers. It’s tattooed in heavy black, with Steve’s skin poking out as the white in the lettering of the various runes that are shifting and changing before Bucky’s eyes.  The ribbon starts at Steve’s heart and blossoms out, crossing over Steve’s left shoulder then looping around Steve’s back to his lower front torso, then back again.  That’s the main part of the ribbon- it appears to break off into smaller ribbons to circle around Steve’s arms and legs at various points, but the runes seem to constantly be moving.  It’s hypnotizing to watch.

 

Steve saunters over to Bucky, somehow managing to be coy yet dominating all at once.  Bucky all of a sudden becomes aware of how hard he is and how much he needs to touch.  He reaches out only to have Steve give a noise of disapproval, and his hand falls limply beside him.

 

“Stevie, Stevie please, you’re so…you’re gorgeous. Fuck Steve, I’ve seen so many bodies and not one of ‘em can stand next to you.  Shit, please let me touch you Stevie?  Just a little?”

 

“You’re going to wash me, Barnes.  The cloth is on the table.”

 

With that Steve gets in the tub and hisses at the chilly temperature of the water.  Bucky mourns as Steve’s perfect frame is lowered from view and into the icy depths below.  He stands shakily and blindly reaches an arm out, knocking over various knick-knacks as he fumbles for the towel, eyes never leaving Steve.  Steve leans back and rests his head against the tub edge, closes his eyes and sighs.

 

Finally, Bucky locates the stupid cloth and is over by Steve’s side in an instant.  He doesn’t hesitate and dunks his hand into the freezing water, allowing the backs of his fingers to search out Steve’s cock under the pretense of getting the towel wet.

 

The second he brushes against Steve’s warm cock, his tattoos come alive.  They glow, and suddenly the water is hot and steam is rising from the top.

 

Bucky almost dives in after his fingers, but a strong hand grasps his wrist and removes it from the now warm tub.

 

“No.  Wash me only, you don’t get to touch that yet.  If you behave yourself for the rest of the washing, you can get in an join me.”

 

Bucky groans but is already nodding. He gets to work, obediently scrubbing down and subtly fondling every inch of Steve Rogers that he’s allowed to. He rubs Steve’s arms and washes the skin in between each finger on his hands.  He runs the cloth along Steve’s back and almost falls into the tub trying to catch a glimpse of Steve’s ass in the water. He massages and worships Steve’s legs and feet, applying pressure on the arches of each foot until Steve moans softly.

 

He is finally allowed to worship Steve, and is almost drunk off the pull of his mate’s lust and the steam in the room by the time he finishes. Bucky is swaying on his knees, half mad with lust, half drifting in a sea of pleasure from being able to trace Steve’s body.

 

And the tattoos- Angela hadn’t been lying. They all sing to him, send fizzles of pleasure across his skin when he touches them.  Bucky aches to lick them, trace them all with his tongue and soak up their power.  His mate is a formidable being.

 

“Bucky, strip and get in here with me. Face away from me.”

 

Bucky nods and stumbles out of his clothing. He can’t even put on some kind of performance for Steve when he does it, just stands in his own nakedness and shivers as Steve’s eyes take him in, dark and appreciative. Then Steve jerks his head and Bucky is clamoring into the tub, spilling some water over the edges but eventually managing to lie back, his head resting on Steve’s shoulder, their legs tangled together in front of them.

 

Bucky sighs and melts into the embrace, then comes alive as Steve’s big, strong hands start to paw at him, acting as their own washcloth and scrubbing away the dirt of the day from his body.  It’s a little awkward when Bucky has to duck under the water to rinse his hair, but this allows him to slide his back and the top of his butt up and down Steve’s cock.  By the end of the wash he’s immersed in Steve’s arms, pinned against Steve’s chest as Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s torso and loosely around his neck, their skin buzzing and the water heating around them.

 

“Steve, please fuck me.”

 

Bucky hears the whining plea in his voice but he doesn’t care.  He presses his ass up against Steve’s impressive erection and wiggles his hips, and gets a shallow thrust in response that sets his blood on fire.  Bucky starts to thrash wildly, trying to get that cock in him and soon, but Steve’s arms become vices around him and effectively stop him.  Bucky cries out in frustration, then nearly yells in ecstasy when one of the hands comes down and punishingly grasps his cock.

 

“None of that, baby.  Me cumming in you and on you is a reward, isn’t it? That’s not what I promised today, is it?”

 

“No, no please Stevie I’ll do anything-“

 

“I know, I know you’re desperate for it. And you were so good today, weren’t you?  Such a good boy, listening to me.  So beautiful, Bucky.”

 

Steve’s started to stroke Bucky now and Bucky is lost in the sensation, can only arch his back and attempt to move his hips along with Steve’s perfect hand.  He’s embarrassingly close already, he can feel his orgasm just around the peak and it’s going to be breathtaking, they’re going to feel it for miles when he cums, naked in his mate’s arms while dripping wet-

 

Just as Bucky begins to crest, his mate grips him too tight and Bucky howls as his release is denied, thrashing once again and spitting curses and pleas at Steve all at once.

 

“Fuck you, you sadistic bastard!  Let me cum and I’ll do anything, anything Stevie, you cruel man, you perfect man please dear God…”

 

“Hush, Bucky.  Not tonight.  Maybe if you’re good tomorrow, you can have my mouth.”

 

Bucky wails and nearly cums again, but Steve’s hand stops him and Bucky feels himself unleash wave after wave of pheromones in desperation, calling for his mate to let him cum, let him _feed_.  But Steve just bites his earlobe and breathes heavily in his ear, thrusting his hips in a maddeningly even pace.

 

Bucky is denied again when Steve’s other hand comes down and plays with his nipples, flicking them to sensitivity until he’s nearly bent in half trying to get away.

 

Bucky’s fourth orgasm is halted when Steve hauls them both up, water cascading down from their bodies as he forces Bucky to brace himself on the edge of the tub in doggy-style position.

 

But the fifth time…by now Steve has started to hump Bucky’s ass almost frantically, and Bucky’s arms are nearly giving way to the force of his thrusts.  He’s sobbing and pleading, arching his back and spreading his legs as Steve grinds against him and still viciously jerks him off.  The water is spilling up and over the tub in waves, and Bucky can barely think and then Steve’s cock _just_ catches against his rim and Bucky _loses it_. He screams Steve’s name as he feels Steve’s hand clamp on his cock, and his eyes roll back in his head as his not-quite-an-orgasm thunders through his body, decimating him. Bucky slumps forward in defeat, tears streaming down his face as he stares in front of him, eyes unseeing. Behind him Steve slams his hand on the tub and cracks the iron frame, his other hand leaving Bucky’s cock to grasp his own. 

 

Steve stops his own orgasm barely in time, but the head rush he gets from the power he feels, the power Bucky gives him…. Steve feels stronger than ever.  He wants to howl his victory out into the sky, wants to grab Bucky in a bruising grip and bury himself in his tight heat.  He wants to finally claim Bucky and have Bucky claim him.

 

“ _Not yet_ ,” Steve reminds himself.  “ _Soon.  Good things come to those who wait_.”

 

So despite his afterglow, Steve still trembles slightly as he scoops Bucky up and out of the tub, carrying him bridal style to the bed.  He’s grateful he had the foresight to lay down more towels, because he just wraps the both of them up. He takes an extra long time drying off Bucky, murmuring endearments and praises in his ear as he caresses Bucky’s skin dry.

 

The magic they were emitting throughout that…Steve felt it thrumming through his veins and tattoos the entire time. He can’t imagine what their actual mating will be like.

 

They might send Milan into a fucking frenzy.

 

Steve smiles at the thought and looks down at his mate, who is sleepily reaching out to tug him into bed.  They burrow under the covers and wrap themselves around each other, warm and eager for what the next day will bring.

 

\-----------------

 

Sometime later, Bucky drowsily stirs and rasps against Steve’s chest,

 

“Cool trick with the runes and the magical bath temperature by the way, Stevie.”

 

“That…wasn’t me.”

 

“….. Mating magic is amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF SOMEONE DRAWS TATTOOED STEVE I WILL LITERALLY SELL MY SOUL TO THEM.
> 
> Or mail them candy. I swear to God I'll do it.
> 
> Hit me up below for any suggestions and what you'd like to see Bucky and Steve do next!


	6. Public & Private Displays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Steve visit a sex club, yet this is strangely one of the more emotional chapters of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! Law school is time consuming, but I am working at it! Here's an extra long chapter for you guys. Love ya!

“He’s where!?”

 

“You heard me correctly the first time, Steve.”

 

Steve knows he did, but it doesn’t stop him from blushing.  He’s sure his entire face is bright red.  Bucky, on the other hand, looks positively gleeful.  And why wouldn’t he be?  They both know where this is going.

 

Doctor Zola, a former informant of SHIELD and the dirty rat that sent Bucky straight into the hands of a witch coven, has fled and gone into hiding.  According to Peggy, this display of cowardice goes perfectly his general worm-like and quivering appearance.  Naturally, their next plan of action is to find Zola and discover who he was working for all along.

 

None of this bothers Steve.  He’s more concerned with the _where_.  Zola’s chosen hideout is a place called “ _The Fifth Circle_ ” and is a notorious for…for…

 

“You’re sending us into a sex dungeon!” Bucky joyously exclaims.

 

Steve groans and face-palms.  This is going to be absolute hell.  The 5th level of Dante’s inferno, to be precise.

 

The Abbess arches a pointed brow and gives Bucky a withering stare, which has little effect on the succubus.  In fact, Bucky’s already out of his chair and tugging on Steve’s sleeve.

 

“Well, we’ll just be on our way then. We’ve seen the drawing so we know what he looks like, right?  OK, see you in time for dinner then!”

 

“Sit down, Mr. Barnes.  We have other matters to address.  I will not allow you to walk into another mission with poor information.”

 

“Sister, it’s a sex club.  There isn’t a whole lot of trouble I can get into in one of those places that I haven’t already.”

 

Steve actually feels his entire body blush. He resolutely keeps his hands covering his entire face, ignoring Bucky’s increasingly vicious tugs.

 

“Not as an unmated succubus who has yet to complete his bond.  You and Steve are not only vulnerable right now, but you’re dangerous.”

 

THAT has Steve’s attention.  He allows himself to peek through a few of his fingers, but this information does not seem to deter Bucky at all.

 

“Well if _someone_ wasn’t such a prude about consummating our bond, that wouldn’t be a problem.  Or are you telling me I’m about to get direct orders from the Vatican to do the nasty?”

 

“ _Bucky,_ ” Steve hisses, mortified and still cowering behind his hands. Peggy gives them both unimpressed looks and carries on,

 

“No, Mr. Barnes.  As of now, that might be disastrous.  Your activities last night already had quite an effect on the rest of the Order.”

 

Bucky makes a questioning noise behind him, and Peggy blushes and elaborates.

 

“Due to the mating magic and Bucky’s pheromones, I’m afraid that the combination sends anyone within a close enough range into a sort of…state of unbridled lust.”

 

Steve actually considers hiding under Peggy’s desk. Bucky just looks incredibly proud.

 

“Angela went to check on you two the other night, and she returned to our chambers in _quite_ the state.  I wasn’t able to get a coherent answer out of her for another two hours, despite best efforts.”

 

Bucky thinks that’s the most polite way he’s ever heard someone say they screwed their partner senseless.  Or in Angela’s case, until she recovered her senses.

 

“If and when your mating occurs, we think it best that it occur in the basement garrison.  Preparations are being made, but the room will not be ready for another few days.  There are quite a few number of spells to be completed, not to mention finding a bed that is sturdy enough to accommodate Steve’s considerable strength.”

 

Steve makes a sound behind his hands like a farting whale.  Bucky looks incredibly put out that he will have to wait.

 

“I still don’t see how that interferes with our current mission.”

 

“If you go into that particular place of business and get too worked up, the entire place could devolve into a senseless orgy.”

 

“Stilllll not seeing a problem.”

 

“Oh for goodness sakes, Barnes.  There are quite a few problems, consent and hygiene the first among them.  Steve will have to keep the situation under control, but in all honesty the quicker you two find Zola and extract him for interrogation the better.”

 

Bucky face slices into mischievous grin, and Steve feels his heart beat double time at the sight.  Whatever scheme he just concocted, Steve’s certain he will hate (love) every minute of it.

 

\------------------

 

Bucky’s plan turns out to be not so much of a plan but more of an image straight out of one of Steve’s fantasies.  They’re going to lure Zola out of hiding by giving him a show, then promise him an even better one if he follows them. Steve likes the strategy, but is certain the execution is going to kill him.

 

Because Bucky’s ass looks delectable in those leather pants.  Steve’s not quite sure why Bucky originally brought them on the trip, unless he’s a seer as well as temptation incarnate.  They’re a dark brown leather and devastatingly sexy in their simplicity, clinging to Bucky’s form like a second skin.  The fabric seems to glimmer subtly when he moves, giving the sway of his hips a completely unnecessary hypnotic quality.  His shirt is white cotton, simple and see-through in the right light.

 

Steve takes one look at him and growls, then marches them out of the convent.  They have work to do, and Bucky is going to make this harder on both of them.

 

Steve feels big, clunking and unimpressive next to Bucky’s slinking self.  Bucky is every inch a lean, honed predator.  He commands attention and lust, promising paradise with a sweet smile. Steve has never felt more the bumbling buffoon, hovering awkwardly in Bucky’s wake and taking up entirely too much room.

 

This isn’t the type of battle he’s used to fighting. This is Bucky’s kind of fight, and Steve has a feeling he always wins here.

 

Steve’s also not dressed for the occasion. When he had asked Bucky what to wear, but his only answer was a leer and Bucky’s suggestion he go naked. Which wasn’t happening. Steve had instead opted for his own cloth breeches and a light blue shirt, paired with a leather vest that hid a few throwing knives. 

 

He looks so completely normal next to Bucky, and he’s never been more self-conscious in his entire life.  Including the time when every girl was taller than him at age 8.

 

Steve’s feelings of unease only increase as they enter “ _The Fifth Circle_ ”. Bucky saunters in with a wink and a flirtatious remark, Steve scowling behind him.  The go down a flight of stairs and then through another doorway, pausing inside on the upper balcony as they take in the club below them.  The atmosphere inside is exactly what Steve expects, yet it still somehow manages to blow him away.

 

There are people in various stages of undress everywhere.  There’s a bar to the corner where two women are currently kissing and fondling each other’s breasts while their male counterparts look on, seemingly passing idle chit-chat as they take in the show.  Elsewhere Steve sees a woman on some sort of stage, hand yanking on a leash attached to the collar of the man going down on her.

 

Every inch of this place is full of debauchery, and Steve feels himself blush.  He doesn’t know what to do here, he’s a fish out of water and he can’t even begin to fathom how they’re going to get Zola’s attention in this din of sin.

 

“Hello, sugar.  Wanna play?”

 

A greasy man with an equally greasy moustache approaches Bucky, clearly under the succubus’ not-inconsiderable sway. Before Bucky can give his negative reply, the man reaches out with his greasy hand and grabs Bucky’s crotch in a move that’s as idiotic as it is graceless.

 

Steve sees _red_.

 

He reaches around Bucky, grabs the man’s wrist and squeezes.  The bone crunches beneath his grasp and the greasy man screams, but Steve isn’t satisfied. He reaches around Bucky again with his other arm and grabs the man’s shoulder.  Steve then lifts the man directly up, over the Bucky’s front and into the air.  He holds him above him for a second before tossing the man over the balcony and into a startled crowd below. The man lands on a pile of pillows (Steve is never that careless), howling and holding his broken wrist.

 

The club goes silent, but Steve doesn’t notice. He’s too focused on reaching into his vest and pulling out Bucky’s collar.  He moves too quickly so Bucky hasn’t had time to turn around, and Steve holds the collar out above Bucky’s shoulder, dangling it directly in front of his eyes.

 

“Do you want a taste tonight, sweetheart?”

 

Bucky turns slowly and smoothly, and when he faces Steve his eyes are full of desire and mirth.  His lips are smirking, and all Steve sees is a challenge. Here, in Bucky’s element, it’ll be harder to get Bucky to obey.

 

Steve feels his own features harden to steel. This is a game he knows how to play.

 

Bucky’s own demeanor falters almost imperceptibly in the face of Steve’s stern authority, but he remains standing, eyes flicking back and forth between Steve’s face and the collar.  Steve slowly reaches his other hand out, closer and closer, until it’s just hovering above Bucky’s crotch, right where the greasy man had touched him.  Bucky sways forward and Steve pulls his hand back, making Bucky’s smirk widen. He sinks to his knees and folds his hands behind his back, looks up at Steve and bats his eyelashes, the sinner repentant.

 

Steve isn’t fooled for one minute.

 

“Ahem” comes a tiny voice behind him. Steve keeps his stance in front of Bucky and turns his head ever so slightly to address the man who’s interrupting the disciplining of his mate.  That man, as it turns out, is Zola, looking hot under the collar and greedy.

 

“If you gentlemen wouldn’t mind, I was wondering if you did private shows?”

 

“Not now.”  Steve snaps back, relishing the way Bucky’s eyes widen in surprise. “My baby needs to be reminded who he belongs to.”

 

And with that Steve grabs Bucky’s shirt collar and hoists him up.  He gives a short, biting kiss to his mate’s lips, grinning against Bucky’s lips when he feels Bucky’s hands come up to tangle in his hair.  He reaches up and pulls them back down, engulfs Bucky’s wrists in one of his hands behind Bucky’s back.

 

“Keep them there, or I’ll take you home and you’ll get nothing.”

 

Bucky nods, a little more breathless but still smirking.  Steve gives him a dark smile and strokes his neck lovingly, allowing Bucky’s eyes to fall shut before reaching up and locking Bucky’s collar into place.

 

The effect is instantaneous.  Bucky’s eyes go wide and wild, and he folds down onto his knees.  He stares up at Steve eagerly, waiting his orders with his hands behind his back. The rush of such a sensual, seductive creature kneeling before him shifts the ground beneath Steve’s feet, and all of a sudden he feels a sense of purpose again:

 

Remind Bucky where he belongs now.

 

So Steve hooks his fingers under the leather collar and effortlessly hoists Bucky to his feet again.  Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head as he feels the press of the leather against his skin, and shivers as Steve marches down into the den of inequity, placing him in between his knees as he sits on one of the many couches.  Bucky feels the sexual energy of the room and knows all eyes are on him and Steve, whose display of dominance and possession has Bucky starting to feel desperate. He needs to do something for Steve, anything.  Steve just says the word and-

 

“Kneel.  Get me out and suck me.  No, you can’t use your hands or cum.”

 

Bucky doesn’t protests, but smirks inwardly. “ _We’ll see, Stevie_ ,” he thinks as he maintains eye-contact and unties Steve’s breeches with his tongue and teeth.  Steve’s eyes glitter above him, and he clenches his fists but makes no move to help Bucky.  Bucky would complain about doing all the work, but he’s finally going to get his mouth on Steve, and this is the type of worship he’s best at.

 

He nuzzles Steve’s crotch at first, breathes his lover in before wrestling Steve’s breeches down with his teeth (Steve generously lifts up a little).  Then he lays his head on Steve’s thigh and gives it open-mouthed kisses, staring at what Bucky is sure is the most beautiful cock in the entire world.  It’s the perfect thickness and length, nestled in between two proportional and smooth balls, surrounded by smoothly curly dark-blonde hair.

 

Bucky’s in love.  Which is his excuse for diving headfirst into Steve’s groin, slurping up Steve’s cock and deep-throating his lover instantly.  Bucky’s eyes roll back again and Steve’s hand comes to Bucky’s hair as Bucky moans and meets Steve’s gaze, frozen in shock at the pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Because oh God, Angela didn’t mention what it actually was to taste your mate, to know the sweet flavor of their flesh and feel their magic zinging beneath your tongue, flowing into you and lighting you up. All of Bucky’s bravado is gone, and he realizes how unfair Steve’s order was.  He starts bobbing up and down on Steve’s cock, working his tongue along the shaft and trying to draw out as much pre-cum as he can. The flavor explodes on Bucky’s tongue, and he hums and groans around Steve’s cock, frantically trying to get as much as he can in his mouth.  He only comes up for air when Steve physically pulls him back up, and even then he fights to go back down.

 

Bucky loses himself in the taste of Steve’s cock in his mouth, in the tip of Steve’s cock hitting the back of his throat as he swallows around it.  He takes it all and loves it, relishes each grunt and sigh Steve lets out. Even fully clothed and kneeling at Steve’s feet in the middle of a sex club, he’s never felt so owned, so cherished and protected.  As he feels Steve’s hips start to flex, signaling his orgasm, he feels a sense of rightness slip into place in his being.  He _needs_ to make Steve cum, needs it like air, and he’s so close and-

 

Steve pulls him off his cock.

 

Bucky hears himself whine, but Steve shushes him with a gentle kiss.  Steve’s panting and his pupils are blown, and Bucky can feel himself getting fed off the sheer amount of want that Steve is exuding.  But Steve won’t let him finish. 

 

Now that Bucky thinks of it, Steve never lets Bucky finish him off.  The realization hits Bucky like a sucker-punch to the gut, and he barely hears Steve pointedly tell Zola he can follow them for the grand finale.

 

Bucky barely feels anything when he’s tugged to his feet, and Steve leads him out of the club with a hand on the back of his neck. What once felt comforting now feels stifling, and Bucky feels himself go completely soft as one thought runs through his mind,

 

“ _You’re not good enough for him_ ”.

 

\-----------------------

 

Bucky’s been quiet the entire way back. Steve’s worried about him, but he won’t admit as much in front of the prisoner.  Once outside the…establishment, Steve had led Zola along to a quiet alleyway where a group of well-trained nuns were waiting for them. They had wasted no time in tying Zola up and tossing him in the back of the wagon, which was now on it’s way back toward the convent.

 

Bucky hasn’t said a word since Steve pulled him off his cock.  Steve’s stomach still lurches when he thinks about the expression on Bucky’s face- he had been devastated.  Maybe he should say something-

 

“So, you are Erksine’s great experiment, ya?”

 

Steve turns to face Zola.  Steve’s face is a stone mask, while Zola appears to be fascinated.

 

“You can address me as Father Rogers.”

 

“Not so pure for a priest.”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything to that, and Bucky feels his heart sink a little bit further.

 

“Ah, the strong, silent type.  Very well, if you say nothing I will say nothing as well.”

 

Bucky gives a snort at that.  Zola looks at him with curiosity.

 

“And an unmated succubus- how has he managed to resist you?  What experiments I could perform to test your bond…”

 

“ _What bond_ ,” Bucky thinks miserably.  The coach skids to a halt before Zola can speak any further, and Zola is hauled away by nuns with clubs swinging from their waists.

 

Bucky is out of the wagon as well, making a bee-line for the exit.  He needs to get away from Steve for awhile.  His entire universe revolves around the man, and right now Bucky doesn’t want to be reminded of the fact that what he wants most in this world can barely stand to be stuck with him.

 

“Bucky, where are you going?”  Steve calls out to him, and Bucky grits his teeth because he doesn’t believe the sincere tone in that voice right now.

 

“Bucky!  Bucky wait!”  A large hand grabs Bucky’s shoulder, but Bucky shrugs it off and keeps moving.  He can’t even bring himself to look at Steve right now.

 

“Bucky…what’s wrong?  Where are you going?”  Bucky hears Steve asks, but he keeps his feet moving and concentrates on putting that hurt voice as far behind him as possible.

 

“Somewhere I’m appreciated.”  Bucky snarls.  He doesn’t turn around to see the stung and confused expression on Steve’s face.

 

\--------------------

 

It takes Sister Angela all of 3 minutes to have Zola singing her tune.  They don’t lay a finger on him, but Steve still wants to break his nose for how he looked at Bucky.

 

God, what is wrong with Bucky?

 

“You tell him how you feel about him yet?” A perky Sister Angela asks, fresh from ensnaring another victim in her song.  Steve’s confused puppy-dog expression has her rolling her eyes.

 

“You know, how you can’t imagine life without him? How his eyes are like the endless depths of the blue ocean, yada yada?”

 

Steve shakes his head and scoffs,

 

“Bucky knows how I feel.”

 

Sister Angela raises an eyebrow.

 

“Bucky _has to_ know how I feel.”

 

Sister Angela raises both eyebrows.

 

“…..Oh no.”

 

“Yeah.  I already heard the details, thank you Sister Margaret, but it sounds like somebody is probably feeling pretty insecure about how much he means to you.”

 

“But I couldn’t- we’d have started an orgy!”

 

“Thanks for that mental image.  And as one supernatural mate to the non-supernatural party?  There’s nothing worse you can make him feel than worthless.”

 

Steve takes off running.

 

\---------------------

 

Bucky’s shitty night is getting even shittier.

 

He’s in some sort of tavern, a dozen pints in. Though he feels the attraction of several patrons in the bar, none of them are doing it for him. They’re too short, too stocky, not blonde enough…

 

 

Bucky sighs and chugs his 13th or 14th beer.  He isn’t sure, and frankly it doesn’t matter.  It’d take a lot more than that to get him to feel anything.

 

Like strong arms holding his body close, caressing him and stroking his nipples while a sensuous mouth nips at his ear…

 

 

Bucky grabs the man next to him at the bar, the one who’s been making moony eyes and lewd suggestions all night. He’s going to feed off something that isn’t his and Steve’s mating bond, and it’s going to sustain him. He doesn’t need Steve Rogers anymore than Steve Rogers needs him.

 

Now if only that thought didn’t cause a sharp pain in his chest, everything might go alright.

 

Except it doesn’t.  The man from the bar has no finesse, and his body presses against Bucky’s in all the wrong places.  The alleyway behind the bar smells, but at least it’s poorly lit. Bucky is getting exactly zero pleasure out of this, but goddamit he’s going to feed, one way or another. At least this man will let Bucky finish him off.  So he grins and bears it, sticks his hand down the man’s pants and releases a wave of pheromones to get this over with as soon as possible.  The man gasps and starts to writhe, but Bucky’s staring off into the distance.  It’s no wonder he doesn’t see it coming.

 

To Bucky’s credit, Steve does seem to materialize from nowhere.  He grabs the man from the bar by his hair and throws him 20 feet into a nearby wall. The man collapses instantly, and Bucky stares in shock as over 6 foot of muscle turns and glares murderously at him.

 

Bucky quickly hides his hand beneath his back.

 

“Stevie, what brings you to a fine place like this?”

 

Steve doesn’t say a word.  He crowds Bucky up against the wall, looming but not quite touching.  Bucky feels his face falter but stays firm.  He’s done nothing wrong.  Steve doesn’t need him, so he doesn’t need Steve.  They’re just stuck together.

 

Steve’s eyes widen in surprise, and shit did Bucky say that out loud?

 

“We’re going home.”

 

Steve turns around and stomps back towards the direction of the convent, his cape swishing dramatically behind him. Bucky’s only mildly offended he never checks to see that Bucky’s following him.

 

“ _Like the good, whipped dog I am_ ,” Bucky thinks as he dejectedly trudges on towards his fate.  He was wrong: the night could get shittier.

 

\-----------------------

 

Steve closes the door shut behind them softly, but at this point every noise sets Bucky further on edge.  It had been a long, silent march back to the convent. Steve hasn’t looked at him since he found him in the alleyway with that man.  Bucky’s currently torn between groveling for forgiveness and standing firm with his pride.  Thus far pride is winning, but Bucky knows it’s only a matter of time.

 

“Take a seat and wash up.”  Steve throws a wet towel at Bucky, and Bucky’s internal turmoil bubbles to the surface.

 

“Well, I guess I really ain’t pure enough for you, am I Stevie?  Just a fucking dirty, low-life succubus that trapped you into this mess.  Not even good enough for you to get off with, huh?!” Bucky’s shouting by the end, and he throws the towel back at Steve’s face.  Steve catches it and steps forward slowly, as if approaching a spooked mare.

 

Bucky’s shaking.  It’s the rage and embarrassment, he tells himself, not the fear that he’s really done it this time, that Steve’ll leave him.

 

Steve slowly reaches out and grabs Bucky’s hand, the one that was he was using to feed off the man from the bar. He slowly and gently begins wiping Bucky’s hand clean, and Bucky stares ahead defiantly.  When Steve speaks, it’s in a calm tone,

 

“What happened tonight can never happen again. Do you understand me, Bucky?”

 

Bucky shakes his head.

 

“I don’t want your pity fuck to feed, Steve.”

 

Steve doesn’t stop his ministrations. He wipes Bucky’s hand completely clean in silence, which only allows the thoughts in Bucky’s head to become louder.   When Steve’s done he turns away from Bucky and crosses the small room to place the rag on the bedside table.  Bucky stands where Steve left him, trembling in anger and shame.

 

“Come here, Bucky.”  Bucky turns and sees Steve pat the edge of the bed beside him where he’s seated.  His cloak is on the floor and he is in the process of taking off his shoes.  Bucky shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

 

“Bucky, please.”

  
“FUCK YOU!!” Bucky finally screams, and Steve looks up in surprise, left boot dangling from his toes.

 

“Just get rid of me already if you don’t want me! You’ll probably survive, take your chance!  Live your life as the great Father Steve Rogers, slaying and being better than everyone else! I never fucking asked for you, never!” 

 

“Bucky…”

 

“Don’t ‘ _Bucky’_ me.” Bucky spits back, mocking and venomous. “Fuck you, fuck your pompous life with your fucking morals and your fucking church.  If you don’t want me just tell me to go, and I will!”

 

“ _That’s. Enough_.”  Steve doesn’t raise his voice, but there’s steel and power in his tone.  His eyes burn into Bucky with the force of his conviction, and Bucky feels his mouth close with an audible ‘click’.

 

“Come.  Here.”

 

Bucky goes and sits next to Steve, flouncing onto the bed with a huff.  Anger is all that’s keeping the other emotions of inadequacy and rejection at bay.

 

Steve sighs, reaches out to touch Bucky then thinks better of it.  They sit in silence for awhile, then Steve finally speaks,

 

“You snuck Loki sugar cubes when you thought I wasn’t looking.  I don’t even know where you got sugar cubes.  You’re kind.”

 

Bucky’s eyes flit to Steve’s face but he says nothing, so Steve continues.

 

“You always give your feeds pleasure, even though that means a less satisfying feed for you.  You’re generous.”

 

Bucky turns his head completely away from Steve, who just smiles and keeps talking.

 

“You’re quick-witted and smart, and you’re passionate about things that matter.  Like taking down HYDRA, or me.”

 

Bucky almost grins at that one.   

 

You don’t take any shit from anybody, and you don’t let people shame you about who you are.  The world gave you an unfair deal, and you made something strangely honorable from it.”

 

Bucky chokes down a sob.  He’s not going to cry this time, he’s not.

 

“You’re full of life, Bucky.  You’re what I didn’t know I was missing. I don’t want you to go away, I never will.  I’m proud you’re mine.”

 

Bucky’s actually crying silently now. Goddamit.

 

“I couldn’t let you finish me because I knew I wouldn’t be satisfied with that, I’d have to make you cum too, and then we’d start a huge orgy.  I wanted to, but I couldn’t.”

 

Bucky allows Steve’s fingers to lightly grasp his jaw and tilt his head towards Steve.

 

“You’ve gotta trust me, Buck.  It’s not just enough to want me, you’ve gotta trust me for this to work.  You can’t go running off every time you don’t get your way.  I can’t bear that.  You’re my mate too, and I want you more than anything.  Bucky…you’re worth everything.”

 

Shit, there go the waterworks.  Bucky throws himself at Steve, who curls around his succubus gratefully.  Steve wraps them together, intertwining their legs and arms until they’re interlocked completely, Bucky’s head on his shoulder.  Bucky cries quietly, muffling his sobs into Steve’s shoulder and chest.  The larger man takes it, revels in holding his partner close.  When Bucky’s shaking stops, and Steve’s done pressing kisses to his neck and cheek, they both begin to drift off to sleep, almost fully clothed as they are.  The day has taken quite a toll on both of them emotionally, and unconsciousness cannot come fast enough.

 

Before Bucky falls completely asleep though, he hears Steve whisper to him,

 

“Don’t think you’re getting away with anything. Your punishment will happen tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now I'm thinking a bit of bondage and spanking for punishment. As always, open to suggestion.


	7. Reaching Out For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peggy wants us downstairs in about an hour and a half, some big strategy session. Apparently Zola was very helpful once Angela got her hands on him. So that gives us just enough time for your punishment, wouldn’t you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the WORST, I am so sorry this took forever! But law school is done for the semester, so I have all break to just write write write for you all! Thank you so much for your patience, and I promise the next chapter will be up within the week!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky wakes slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The room has a soft glow of early morning light, and he feels the warmth of the night and Steve’s body on him still. He knows his soon-to-be-mate isn’t in bed with him, but he hears Steve by the wash bin. Bucky listens to Steve splash water on his face, then plod back over to the bed. Bucky gives a small smile and stretches, arching his back and going to turn over to greet his lover.

 

The ropes on his wrists stop him.

 

Bucky looks up, shocked, and gives the ropes a firm jerk, but it’s hopeless. The knots are expertly tied around his wrists, tight enough that he can’t escape but with enough give he originally hadn’t noticed them in his drowsy state.

 

He’s wide-awake now.

 

“Oh good, you’re up.”

 

Steve sounds more chipper than anyone has a right to be at this hour, but perhaps Bucky’s current position has put him in such a mood. Bucky can’t see him from this angle, but he strains his neck in the direction of Steve’s voice and asks,

 

“Wazzat?”

 

“Peggy wants us downstairs in about an hour and a half, some big strategy session. Apparently Zola was very helpful once Angela got her hands on him. So that gives us just enough time for your punishment, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Oh shit. Bucky feels the warm covers ripped away from him, and he whines at the loss of heat. He tries to curl up to absorb the last remaining warmth from the mattress, but he hears Steve’s voice order low and deep,

 

“Don’t make me tie your feet too. Lie back down.”

 

Bucky shivers, and his morning wood starts to get just a bit bigger. Maybe, he thinks, if he presents a pretty enough picture, Steve’ll go easy on him. Bucky smirks into the pillow and slinks his body back down the bed, pushing his ass out a bit and spreading his legs ever so slightly. He only hears silence behind him, but he can feel the crackle of sexual tension in the air. It tastes delicious. Then Bucky feels the mattress dip, and feels Steve come up to hover above Bucky on his knees, right above Bucky’s perky butt. Bucky whines and arches up, trying to brush his ass against Steve’s groin, but a firm hand grips his neck and squeezes, so he whimpers and settles back down. His reward is a kiss to his cheek and the back of his neck, then Steve tells him,

 

“Say ‘when’ when you want me to stop.”

 

Bucky gasps and nods, whispers a “Yes, sir” that Steve growls at. Then Steve is leaning back, and there are cool hands caressing and kneading Bucky’s ass, and Bucky arches without meaning to, a wanton moan escaping his lips. Steve sits down firmly on his legs, the soft cloth of his under-trousers scraping against Bucky’s hypersensitive skin. Bucky’s trapped, trapped under the weight of his lover and the singing pleasure from Steve’s touch. Having his almost-mate’s hands on him is enough to start to drive him into a frenzy, one of the ones the nuns are so worried about. He thrashes against the ropes, trying to get more of Steve’s skin on his own, the calloused yet smooth hand on his ass not enough. He needs Steve to hold him down, to shove his fingers in his mouth, his hole, to make him _scream_ -

 

Bucky hears the first smack before he feels it. Then the most delicious, beautiful stinging pain emanates from his left cheek, and he chokes on a gasp and a sob. Steve still doesn’t say anything, just sweeps one of his big palms over the cheek he just spanked and ignites the sting into desire.

 

Then Steve spanks him again. Bucky jolts against the mattress, his cock rubbing against the sheets and gives a strangled cry. Steve doesn’t stop though, simply keeps the blows coming, no discernable pattern to the slaps but always with dead-on accuracy to the swell of Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky cries out as he feels his skin heat, first to what he’s sure is a fiery shade of red, then beyond to bruise. Just when Bucky thinks he’s going to either cum or cry, it all stops.

 

Steve’s breathing a little hard, but he’s nothing compared to Bucky. Two distinct, hand shaped marks are on Bucky’s ass, and Steve feels a surge of possessiveness surge through him. This beautiful creature beneath him is his, and he feels another roil of anger in his stomach at the thought of Bucky with that man from last night.

 

Perhaps it’s this image that stops him from showing Bucky mercy.

 

Whatever the reason, Steve reaches around and shoves his hand between Bucky and the mattress, effortlessly lifting Bucky up by the hips while grabbing his cock and stopping his orgasm. Bucky _howls_. He’s sweating and bucking wildly, more animalistic than Steve has ever seen him, and it’s rubbing off on Steve. Steve snarls and digs his teeth into Bucky’s neck, bending his body over Bucky’s and holding him still, the arm gripping Bucky’s cock acting as an iron bar. Bucky continues to writhe, but he is moaning and pleading now too, trying to roll his hips and making pitiful sounds in the back of his throat.

 

“Please…please Stevie, M’ beggin’ ya, M’ yours…”

 

Steve just snarls again against Bucky’s shoulder and takes his other hand around to Bucky’s ass. He unlocks his jaw and smiles in satisfaction at the red indents his teeth have left, bruises forming now on Bucky’s back-collar from the bite. He harshly squeezes Bucky’s cock and orders into his ear,

 

“Don’t. Cum.”

 

Then he lets go of Bucky’s cock and hauls Bucky up the bed, bending Bucky’s legs until Bucky’s ass is seated in Steve’s lap, palming and spreading Bucky’s reddened cheeks. Bucky’s still mumbling and whining, but Steve’s not really listening. All he sees is the perfect ass in his hands, the cheeks he can squeeze and spread with his marks on them. He experimentally spits and watches the saliva roll down Bucky’s crack, into his pink and winking hole. Bucky yowls and starts to thrash again, and Steve decides he’s almost had enough.

 

Almost.

 

Steve spreads Bucky’s cheeks with one hand and gazes at his perfect pucker, taking his other hand to trace Bucky’s hole. Bucky stills and gasps, and Steve feels a haze slip over his mind. He doesn’t think he’s ever been harder in his life, and he feels the magic of his tattoos working overtime, trying to escape his skin and rush into Bucky, to push in and _consume_ him.

 

Steve raises his hand and delivers one sharp spank to Bucky’s hole.

 

Bucky does scream. He screams then gasps and cums, hard and all-encompassing as his body shakes with the tremors and intensity. He feels like he’s floating, all that’s tethering him to Earth is Steve’s hands, letting him down and stroking his entire body, petting him and whispering praise. Bucky’s crying softly but in sheer bliss- he doesn’t know if he’s ever had a release that intense before, and it’s left him completely drained. He slumps in the bed, ass still in Steve’s lap and hands bound to the bedpost.

 

The last thing he feels before he drifts off is Steve’s gentle kisses tracing his spine.

 

\----------------------

 

The meeting room is devoid of quite a few nuns that were present just yesterday. The Abbess herself looks flushed, and it’s no question why: Sister Angela is on her knees by the Abbess’ feet, head in her lap and humming quietly as the Abbess strokes her hair. Her arms are tied behind her back by a silk scarf, and when Bucky asked the Abbess had simply replied,

 

“She cannot be trusted to keep her hands to herself this morning. Speaking of which, I’m going to have to insist that you two desist any carnal acts until your mating. Half the convent is currently indisposed, thanks to the mating magic you two are releasing.”

 

Steve would normally blush, but his skin feels too tight for his body. He’s acutely aware of his almost-mate beside him, can feel the attraction between their bodies. It’s taking a great deal of effort not to ravish Bucky against the desk, and he’s feeling the strain.

 

“When will the room be ready?” Steve’s voice sounds like gravel, and Bucky moans and bears his neck, showing the bite that is just visible under his shirt collar. Steve reaches out and grabs the back of Bucky’s neck, and Bucky’s eyes flutter shut, sighing in contentment.

 

“Tonight. The Sisters are working overtime on it.”

 

“Hurry. Please.”

 

“Of course, Steve. In the meantime, Zola has given us some amazing intelligence. Red Skull, the new key player in HYDRA, is apparently moving a key piece in his next scheme this afternoon via a highly guarded caravan train. Intercepting it is going to require more brute strength than any of our agents can provide. We need you and Bucky to go and steal whatever or whoever it is, which will hopefully draw Red Skull out of hiding.”

 

“I don’t- I don’t know if you can trust us to leave the convent.” Steve tries, but Bucky cuts to the chase,

 

“Sugar, I’m going to pounce on this man the second I get him alone.”

 

“That’s Abbess to you, Barnes. And I’m counting on precisely that. It’s clear you two cannot be left alone, so this mission will be supervised and mainly a distraction. By the time you two arrive back at the convent tonight, the room should be ready.”

 

Steve’s up and out of his chair, tugging Bucky along with him. 4 or so nuns follow them outside warily, leading them to their horses which are mounted and ready in the courtyard. A chipper and pink-cheeked nun gets atop a chestnut brown mare, and calls over her shoulder for them to follow her. Steve nods and finishes helping Bucky up and into his saddle. Not because he needs it, but because the thought of not touching his almost-mate is too harsh to bear.

 

Bucky must feel the same way, if the way he’s looking at him from Loki’s back is anything to go by. Steve sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he’ll never be much good at withstanding Bucky Barnes’ puppy eyes. He turns to the chipper nun and asks,

 

“Do you have anything that could carry us both?”

 

\----

 

“I really hate you sometimes.”

 

“What? This is a romantic carriage ride. Only the best for you, Buck.”

 

“We’re currently hurtling down a mountainside path, on a rickety cart that can barely hold both our weight, on a path that is barely big enough for an elf!”

 

The rest of Bucky’s rant is cut short, as he ducks to miss a rock zinging past his head. Steve laughs and snaps the reigns, urging their two cart-horses on. They’re in hot pursuit of HYDRA’s caravan train, which is a mere 50 feet below them and whizzing through the countryside. Bucky and Steve are gaining fast, but Bucky’s a bit preoccupied to celebrate.

 

“Steve. The road ends up ahead.”

 

“I see that, Buck.”

 

“And yet you’re not stopping.”

 

“Nope. We’re gonna jump.”

 

“Excuse me?!?”

 

“We jump, land on top of the caravans, cut a hole through the canvas and enter through the roof. It’s going to work.”

 

“Father Steven Grant Rogers-“

 

“Really regret telling you my full name.”

 

“- You are over 20 stone in weight. I am close to 20 stone in weight.”

 

“…Did you just call me fat?”

 

“HOW IS A FLIMSY SCRAP OF FABRIC SUPPOSED TO CATCH BOTH OF US HURTLING TOWARDS IT?!?”

 

“…..Fuck.”

 

Bucky can’t stop to be turned on by Steve muttering an expletive.   He doesn’t think, as thinking in this situation might end up killing them. He just reacts, grabs Steve and jumps as the horses screech to a halt at the end of the path. He angles them as they fall so that Steve lands on his back, cradling Bucky with the magic shield to protect them both.

 

They crash through the roof of the 4th caravan and land with a thundering CLANK! Bucky’s positive they would have gone right through the floorboards if they hadn’t landed on some sort of metal box.

 

Which…is now glowing. Bucky groans, both from physical pain and sheer exasperation. All he wanted today was to bond successfully with his mate and have a few mind-bending orgasms. Instead, he’s being used as a human equivalent of a battering ram to open fancy boxes with runes warning of danger and death.

 

“Hey Buck, you opened it! Great job!”

 

He’s going to kill his almost-mate. Doesn’t matter that the blonde is smiling at him like he’s all the sunshine in the world, nope. He’s gonna kill him.

 

….. Dammit, one day he’ll be immune to Steve Roger’s smiles.

 

“Well well well, right on time. Like pigs to a slaughter, huh boys?”

 

Well, there’s the cavalry, right on time. Bucky tries to get up and feels Steve struggle as well, but they just fell several stories at high speeds and even super humans need a bit of recovery time. The HYDRA agents around them laugh, 20 heavily armed and 20 men in a crowded space, itching to cut into something. Bucky mentally braces himself for an ass-whooping, because he thinks he can barely stand right now.

 

It’s a moot point when the chest lid flings open, throwing Steve and Bucky ass-over-head behind the metal box as an unholy and terrifying screech fills the air. It’s quickly followed by the snapping of bones, the screams of HYDRA agents and the copper stench of blood. Steve is up faster than Bucky, crouched behind the metal chest with his shield up in a defensive stance. Bucky is at his side a few seconds later, daggers drawn as he takes in their awaited foe.

 

His eyes widen as he takes in an actual hydra monster. As in 4 heads, slithering body, snapping jaws and scales that can slice skin. The one that is currently munching on the last of its HYDRA victims in an extremely tight and enclosed space.

 

Bucky’s beginning to suspect that this was a trap.

 

Then the hydra monster whips one of its heads around. Bucky feels Steve brace beside him and draw his sword, but Bucky looks into the monster’s eyes and-

 

He _knows_.

 

Bucky places his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gingerly steps out from behind the box, dropping his daggers with his arms raised.

 

“Hey buddy. They took you too, huh?”

 

A hiss is his response, and the hydra’s tail wraps around Bucky’s left ankle. Steve makes a startled noise, but Bucky signals him to wait. He’s got this.

 

“They took me too, once. But you, they took you from your mate, huh?”

 

A low, rattling noise fills the air. It breaks Bucky’s heart a little to hear the mourning in that sound (the part of his heart that’s not terrified).

 

“Just wanna get back to her, huh? See that guy over there? That’s my almost-mate. We’re gonna be together real soon, but we wanna hurt the people that took you first. Can you let us do that? Hold them off awhile while you go back to your lake and reunite with the missus?”

 

The hydra stands unnaturally still, all 8 eyes peering at Bucky with piercing scrutiny. Then the tail unwraps itself from Bucky’s ankle, and the hydra lunges.

 

Bucky screams (in a manly way) and ducks, but it goes right past him and to the left of Steve, making a huge hole in the side of the caravan. It lands with a thud Bucky and Steve hear even as the caravan train keeps speeding on, and Steve pokes his head out just in time to watch the tail slither off into the bushes. He turns and stares at Bucky in wonder, but Bucky just shrugs.

 

“What? I know when something hasn’t been laid in awhile.”

 

“You’re something else, Barnes.” Steve says, and cracks a grin. Bucky smiles right back. He walks forward as Steve gets out from behind the metal box and reaches for Bucky, eyes turning smoldering.

 

Then the caravan makes a sharp turn, and Bucky loses his footing. He reaches for Steve but can only grab the edge of Steve’s gloves as he stumbles, past his love and through the new hole in the side of the caravan wall. He doesn’t even have time to shout, just stares as Steve’s face morphs into one of panic. Then he loses sight of Steve completely.

 

It’s then that Bucky’s heart starts beating wildly again, and he feels an icy chill of terror roll down his spine as time continues to pass and he still has not hit the ground. He turns his head in mid-air and begins to scream again as Bucky sees the ground below, so very very far away and yet approaching so very very quickly.

 

He didn’t even get to kiss Stevie goodbye.

 

Bucky feels tears run down his face, and he turns his head back. He won’t look at that, at the ground and his oncoming death. He won’t listen to the wind howling past his ears, stinging his cheeks as his tears fly upwards. He’s going to look to where his sun is, to where his heart will always beat. Because Steve Rogers is standing somewhere safe and sound right now, right where he should be. Above Bucky.

 

Except as Bucky turns to look, he sees one blurry but unquestionably man-sized trajectory above him, gaining speed as it seems to be flying towards him with singular purpose. As it closes in, Bucky’s eyes widen as he takes in Father Steve Rogers, arms tight at his side as he streams through the air and towards Bucky. Bucky’s eyes widen, and he reaches out for Steve. Precious seconds pass, and Bucky doesn’t know when the ground is coming but he can’t bear to look, won’t turn to see the end. All he has eyes for is Steve, his golden angel who is reaching out for him. Their fingers brush together, and Steve hauls Bucky tight to his chest. Bucky doesn’t have more than a second to enjoy the sensation, as Steve takes his shield and braces it in front of them.

 

They hit the ground a mere breath afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the WORST, cause CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!
> 
> But fear not, it ends within the week! I know exactly what I'm writing, I just have to. You know. Actually write it. Within the week my loves, I promise :)


	8. The Mating Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no surprise, but they're alive.
> 
> And it's on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! But it's here, the mating chapter!
> 
> This is less BDSM, more shmoop and true love and stuff. Cause that's how I roll. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Bucky wakes slowly to a world of aches. He acutely feels every labored breath his bruised lungs take, straining against his brittle skin. He can’t open his eyes yet, but he is vaguely aware of flashes of sunlight passing by his closed eyelids. He hears Steve’s labored, ragged breathing as he carries Bucky in his arms.

 

Steve is limping.

 

Bucky whimpers and tries to reach up and touch Steve’s face before he slips back into unconsciousness.

 

\---------------

 

The next time Bucky wakes is with a gasp, eyes flying open and sitting up frantically. He immediately hisses and clutches at his sides. When he looks down he sees haphazard bandaging around his ribs, made from portions of what once was his shirt. There’s blood staining the fabric, but as he pokes at the material he recognizes the tell-tale soreness of bruises, not an open flesh wound. Bucky sighs shakily in relief, then squints to take in his surroundings.

 

It’s a quick scan. Bucky is laying on what appears to be a combination of dirt and moss in some sort of cave. The only light comes from the moon, casting its beams through the cave entrance and illuminating one Father Steve Rogers. He sits crouched at the entrance, sword drawn and in hand, shield leaning against his side. He stance is tired yet vigilant. He is clearly protecting Bucky from whatever lies in wait outside their door/cave entrance.  

 

“Stevie, you alright there?”

 

Steve jolts, then crawls over to where Bucky is sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. There’s barely enough room for both of them in the cavern, and Steve ends up crouched over Bucky.

 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. You sure gave me a scare back there.”

 

“I gave YOU a scare?!? Who voluntarily jumps over a cliff? At least I had the decency to fall!”

 

“Of course I jumped, you- you fell! Right over the edge of the cliff, how could I- how could you think I would leave you?! Bucky- you were gone! And then you were barely breathing, and HYDRA agents are swarming these hills!” Steve’s eyes have gone frantic, and he’s holding Bucky tight on his arms.

 

“I thought- I’d thought you’d gone. Of course I jumped after you. How could I have done anything else?”

 

Bucky feels his whole body go completely still as he stares at Steve, whose eyes are shining in adoration. He gives a shaky smile, and with that simple motion feels his body light up with what feels like starlight. Steve doesn’t appear to be aware of this change, just continues on with his ramblings.

 

“I thought I’d saved you, but they’re everywhere outside Bucky! They’re probably just waiting until morning to charge us, and Buck- there’s so many of them. I don’t know how we’re going to make it out just yet, but I’ll think of something-“

 

Bucky silences him with a kiss, bringing his hands up to reverently caress Steve’s cheeks. He cups the man of his dreams in his hands and feels himself feed as freely as Steve gives. When Bucky pulls away Steve is breathless but still glowing, and he gives Bucky a soft but sad smile.

 

“Bucky I…I don’t know how we’re getting out of this one.”

 

“I don’t need to get out of it. I’ve got you in my arms, why would I want to be anywhere else?”

 

Steve shakes his head and goes to argue, but Bucky presses on.

 

“You fell for me. Steve, you fell. _For me_. I just… I didn’t really think you would ever choose me. But you did and now-“

 

Bucky gasps into Steve’s mouth as what he mistook for starlight quickly becomes a heating sensation that sends liquid fire throughout his veins. He feels his pupils expand, feels the mating magic rise, and feels the bond that has been forming between Steve and him begin to pulse. He growls and pulls his lover into another bruising kiss, whispering between breaths,

 

“Now I need you to mate me”

 

\----------------

 

Bucky shouldn’t be surprised that Steve starts their mating slowly. As with anything else, the man is a paradigm of patience (and most other virtues). He undresses Bucky first, which is of no great surprise. What is a surprise is how quickly Steve then undresses himself. He makes a kind of nest/bed with their clothing, then gathers Bucky up in his arms. Bucky giggles a bit, drunk on lust and love as Steve rolls him onto the “bed”.

 

Steve smiles and lays him down gently yet urgently. He immediately crowds up and over Bucky and kisses him tenderly on his lips, neck, ears, collarbone, anywhere he can reach. When they’re both flushed and panting, Steve pulls away, going a bit cross-eyed as he stares at the string of saliva connecting their lips. Then he looks down at Bucky and smiles sheepishly.

 

“I don’t- I don’t know how to do this. I mean, you know I’ve never- not with anybody. And I mean, I know what it looks like. I think. There are some real interesting scrolls in the church archives, but I don’t have practical experience.”

 

Bucky manages to process this through his haze of lust and chuckles.

 

“You-you’re al’rdy the best ‘ve ever had, Stevie.”

 

Steve huffs back, then looks down at their erections with a bit of a forlorn look.

 

“Everything else was so straightforward. In your hand, in your mouth. But this- Bucky, how will I not tear you apart?”

 

Bucky groans and thrusts up. Jesus, sign him up for that. Steve’s erection, which Bucky is finally free to ogle at, is so beautiful and seems to be straining towards Bucky. Bucky moans softly as he looks in between them, at both their cocks snuggled next together, shiny with sweat and precum. There’s not much room to move here in the cave- Bucky won’t really be able to sit up and ride Steve for their first mating without hitting his head on a stalactite.

 

Not that he really wants that, not the first time. He wants Steve hovering over him, surrounding him and overwhelming his senses. He’s a succubus, and he’s had his fair share of zany sex adventures, positions, and partners. He doesn’t want that now with Steve.

 

He just wants Steve.

 

Steve blushes when Bucky tells him this and kisses him again, every kiss seeming sweeter than the last. When they break again, Bucky gasps as he feels Steve’s tattoos thrum against him. They seem to be calling him, pushing against Steve’s skin to go into his own. They both rut together, zinging snaps of pleasure bursting through them. The mating haze has descended, but it’s not critical yet. They know that, for the night, they have time.

 

Then Steve bites Bucky’s bottom lip, and suddenly any serenity Bucky felt goes right out the cave entrance. With great difficulty he untangles his arms from around Steve’s ridiculously broad, muscular shoulders and reaching up and behind him, where he’s fairly certain his pants are. Steve keeps kissing, sucking and biting at him, burying his head in between Bucky’s neck and shoulder and going to town. Bucky gasps and mutters a curse, scrambling with his pants until-

 

“Here! Stevie, use that.”

 

Steve blinks dumbly as his super-soldier reflexes allow him to catch the small vial. He looks dumbly again at the vial, and Bucky would chuckle if he wasn’t getting _desperate_.

 

“Just- coat your fingers with it, then put them in me. Hurry, Stevie.”

 

“Hush.” And oooooohhh Bucky feels himself shiver with that tone of voice from Steve. His mate seems to be more in control now, and Bucky revels in the feeling of his lover taking charge. Still, he is a succubus.

 

“Come on, Stevie, I’m dying here!”

 

“I. Said. Hush.” And then one of Steve’s impossibly soft and large hands covers his mouth as Steve leans up to hover over Bucky, face stern yet eyes burning bright. Bucky shudders again and allows himself to go limp, but he still cocks an eyebrow at Steve, as if to say “ _Well?_ ”

 

Steve uncorks the vial with his teeth and spits out the cork. It pings off a cave wall somewhere, but Bucky doesn’t look to see. His eyes are completely focused on the mesmerizing sight of Steve Rogers pouring a liberal amount of oil onto his fingers. Almost his whole hand is covered before he sets the vial on a rock to the side, and then he closes his fist around Bucky’s length.

 

There’s nothing quiet about the howl that Bucky feels tear from his throat. His eyes are wide but unseeing as Steve digs his teeth into the meat of his shoulder while his wonderfully skilled hands harshly jerk Bucky off. Steve’s grip is punishing, but his words of love make Bucky thrash against the ground.

 

“You’re so beautiful, so good for me, Bucky. I love you, love how you feel under me. Gonna keep you like this always, tucked away and helpless to do anything but let me fuck you.”

 

Bucky isn’t sure what kind of sound he makes, but whatever it is has Steve crowding up even further into his space. Steve moves his hand faster while the other one appears on Bucky’s left thigh, wrenching it further apart. Steve’s breath ghosts over Bucky’s lips as he whispers,

 

“Tell me if I’m wrong about- anything.”

 

Bucky tries to tell him no, Steve is never wrong about touching Bucky, never has been and never will be. But he finds his throat has gone completely dry, because Steve’s fingers are gently circling his asshole. They seem to be caressing him there, tenderly pressing down but never penetrating, just exploring as Steve continues to jerk Bucky off. The dichotomy of the gentle attentions toward his hole and the harsh pulls on his cock has Bucky past the point of words. All he can do is hold on and make small sounds, helpless under Steve’s hands.

 

Then Steve breaches Bucky’s hole with the tip of his index finger, and Bucky shouts Steve’s name to the heavens as he cums.

 

Steve mutters a quiet “ _fuck_ ” under his breath, and Bucky groans and feels himself spurt a little cum again just from hearing the expletive. Steve’s got one finger completely inside Bucky now, and Bucky can barely stand the ache for more.

 

“F- fuck me, pleasssee Stevie, I c’n take it-“

 

“Buck- Buck I’m too big, please, just let me- a little more.” Steve pleads, and Bucky nearly sobs at the idea of waiting. But Steve said ‘please’, so he spreads his legs as wide as he can and waits. Steve has stopped teasing for now, has two wide and long fingers nice and snug inside him. Bucky feels his ragged breathing, and he openly stares down between them in wonder as he sees Steve’s fingers inside him. He whimpers at the sight, and grabs Steve’s hair to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Steve goes willingly, and the change of angle-

 

“Ahh, FUCK! Jesus wept, right there Stevie!”

 

Steve’s eyes are wide with wonder, and he repeats the motion of his fingers. Bucky nearly swallows his tongue with how good it feels. He can already hear how his voice is going to go hoarse, but he doesn’t care. All he needs is,

 

“Nother finger, _please Steve, hurry_.”

 

And Bucky means that. He feels his own skin burning up, feels the thrum of Steve’s tattoos and the mating magic swelling up to a crescendo. He feels like his skin is being split open with bursts of desire and pleasure, feels like he’ll explode with it all. Steve must feel it too, because another finger breaches Bucky. The pressure is so much but _so welcomed_ , and Bucky chants out a litany of ‘yes’ and Steve’s name. Then with one final press against Bucky’s prostate, Steve’s fingers in his hole and on his cock are gone.

 

Bucky’s eyes fly to Steve’s, and he’s quite sure he has never looked so pathetic and furious at the same time. Steve doesn’t look any more calm than Bucky, panting and flush, a nice shade of pink all down his front. He’s slicking up his cock and oh, Bucky feels it at his entrance. Bucky suddenly feels a moment of panic- this is it, he’s going to be bound. Forever and eternity with his mate, the end to his freedom as a succubus.

 

“Bucky,” Steve whispers, and Bucky’s eyes find Steve in the dim-lit cave. Steve’s looking at Bucky like he’s all he’ll ever want in the world, and Bucky finds himself blush under the adoration in his gaze.

 

“My mate,” Steve continues, blunt head of his cock nudging in and just the tip barely breaching Bucky’s entrance. Steve places his hand on Bucky’s cheek, and Bucky’s breath actually catches in his throat.

 

Forever and eternity, Bucky realizes, cannot come quickly enough.

 

“ _Mine_.” Steve promises, eyes burning with a blaze and conviction that sears into Bucky’s soul.

 

Then Steve is _in him_. One slow, steady stroke, both of them not breathing as they finally join together. Bucky will never be able to fully explain it, but it’s like they separate from their bodies. They leave themselves, leave the cave, and hover together intertwined in the heavens. Bucky feels his body, his bones, his _soul_ sing a love song, and he feels it returned from Steve. Though their limbs are completely tangled together, Bucky gives himself completely over to Steve as they bring their lips together.

 

And just like that, Bucky and Steve feel themselves fly back to Earth, to their real bodies which are physically joined.

 

Steve gasps, and slams their lips together. Bucky tastes blood and desire and _mate_. Then Steve growls, hitches Bucky’s leg up onto his hip, and pistons out quickly before pumping back in.

 

Bucky screams as he cums again, and feels Steve moan his name as a benediction into his mouth as Steve finally, overwhelmingly, cums as well for the first time inside Bucky.

 

Bucky feels like he can barely stay inside himself, he’s so overwhelmed. Steve is looking at him like he can’t believe what he’s feeling either. Everything is so bright, so new, so _perfect_ in its pleasure. They are together, mated for life.

 

And Steve is unbelievably hard again. Bucky gapes in wonder as Steve thrusts minutely into Bucky’s perfect tight heat. Then Steve’s eyes harden into the dominating soldier Bucky first saw in his cell, the first version of Steve he got hard for. Bucky whimpers, and Steve smirks before leaning down to command,

 

“Be loud. I want everyone to hear how I make you feel, my perfect mate.”

 

Then Steve grasps Bucky’s hands and holds them above his head in a vice grip. Bucky grins, preening because he knows now that he’ll definitely have sex bruises as proof of his mating on his wrists. Then Steve gives on hard, long thrust back into Bucky, then another, then Bucky is screaming himself hoarse as Father Steve Rogers goes wild above him, fucking him like a man possessed. As their hips collide and the cacophony of their mating sounds off the walls in a litany of lewd slaps of flesh, Bucky almost laughs as his eyes roll back into his head and he cums untouched between them again.

 

They’re certainly giving their soon-to-be-assassins one hell of a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOO
> 
> This was surprisingly super hard to write, so I hope everyone enjoyed. Only 1 or 2 chapters left, how will I end it?!?!


	9. The Final Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, they have to leave the cave.

The hours pass by in a blur that Bucky remembers every single detail of when it’s over. Every caress, every single way Steve puts his hands on him. Which is a lot.

 

Holy hell, for a man who was a virgin just last night Bucky cannot believe the moves Steve has on him. It’s probably a combination of Steve’s super-soldier spell, his love for Bucky and his enthusiasm for the newfound pleasures of carnal sin, but GOD DAMN. Steve has spent this last night bringing about a sexual awakening for _Bucky_ , which is saying something for an incubus.

 

Steve just… gives. Bucky considers himself a generous lover, but Steve takes it to an entirely different level. Perhaps it’s the nature of their newly cemented bond, but what seems to get Steve off the most is giving Bucky pleasure. Bucky doesn’t think Steve has stopped fucking him for more than a few minutes since they started- not because Steve’s got something to prove, but because Bucky keeps begging Steve to keep going.

 

Bucky can’t help it though. The way Steve grips him tight enough that he feels it through his muscles, the way Steve whispers filth and love into his ear all at once. Bucky’s addicted, Bucky’s _complete_ in a way he’s never been before. He feels like what was once a jagged part his soul has been wrapped up and swaddled in pure love and lust.

 

He feels like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

 

The only damper to the amazing new world Bucky finds himself in is that he and Steve are going to have to leave it soon. They can’t stay in the love cave forever, because eventually HYDRA is going to get impatient and smoke them out.

 

Steve and Bucky would both rather go out fighting.

 

That’s why when dawn comes, Steve and Bucky slowly get dressed. Steve kisses every bit of skin that gets covered up, licking at the bruises that litter Bucky’s hips, his wrists, his neck. It’s not quite an apology, but more of a salute to the pleasure Bucky gave Steve. Putting on Bucky’s pants, however, had proved to be a bit of a challenge.

 

Steve had Bucky dress him no problem. Bucky’s beautiful mate, dressed in his warrior gear and looking like every maiden’s wet dream, shield and sword slung on his back. Bucky had been denied dropping to his knees and sucking Steve off while he was in uniform, and really that’s just unfair. Of course, the fact that they’re about to be killed is also unfair.

 

Bucky can’t really think about that right now. Because since his shirt was destroyed as bandages, all Steve had to do was put on his pants. But just when the garment was about to go up and over the swell of his ass when Steve stopped, dropped to his knees and buried his tongue into Bucky’s asshole.

 

Bucky had screamed, but his voice was hoarse from….everything. Steve had slapped him once on the ass, then again when Bucky had moaned and thrust back into Steve’s tongue. It was absolutely filthy, because Steve had to be tasting his own cum he had been filling Bucky up with these past few hours. Judging by the noises Steve had been making though, he didn’t mind. Bucky wasn’t about to start complaining, he hadn’t wanted to stop in the first place. But they’d run out of slick, and no matter how Bucky had begged Steve had refused to go another round without it. With the way Steve’s fingers were currently in his ass though….

 

Bucky whimpered and pushed himself off the cave entrance a bit more- they had started right next to the entrance, as it was the only place big enough for them to stand and dress. Now it just offered a place where Bucky could maybe convince Steve to fuck him standing up. God, what power could he get behind his legs when he was upright?

 

Steve’s upright now, plastered to the Bucky’s back with a hand lightly around his throat. It’s not restricting his breathing, just reminding Bucky of who has him. Bucky groans and tries to arch his back further, tries to get Steve _inside him_ already. Steve’s whispering to him no, he can’t, they don’t have anything, but then-

 

“Just- maybe just the tip Buck. God, let me just feel you squeeze me one last time, just the tip-“

 

And Bucky sobs with relief, because _yes, just the tip_ , whatever Steve wants to give him he’ll take and say thank you. Then he feels the head of Steve’s magnificent cock against his hole and he can’t help himself.

 

He slams back down on Steve’s cock, and they both gasp at the suddenness of the coupling. Bucky’s eyes water because yes, it hurts, of course it fucking does but it also feels _so fucking good._ Then Steve growls in his ear and slaps his ass again, and Bucky yelps but smiles. He regrets nothing. Steve seems to sense this, because he moves his hand from Bucky’s throat to his long locks and _tugs_. Bucky’s body folds into a beautiful bow shape, and Bucky howls his praise as Steve fucks him fast and hard, but not without finesse. Steve’s already figured out what angles makes Bucky scream, and he hits one with deadly accuracy.

 

“FUCK” Bucky grits out as he cums in a blaze of stars and heat and _Steve_. He starts sobbing a bit afterwards because it’s too much to feel Steve cum inside him, too much to revel in the way Steve holds him close afterwards and peppers his neck with kisses.

 

It’s too much to know that this will be over too soon, and they will have had too little time together. Bucky isn’t ready to let go of a world where he just found Steve.

 

But he cannot delay the inevitable forever. Neither he nor Steve was meant to die anywhere but the battlefield. So he allows Steve to finish dressing him, but he makes them wait a few precious seconds so he can run his fingers over Steve’s face, memorizing Steve’s cheekbones, eyebrows and lips beneath the pads of his fingers. Steve says nothing and lets him, watches Bucky with profound joy and sadness behind his eyes.

 

Then Steve takes Bucky’s chin in his hand and gives him the sweetest kiss Bucky’s ever felt. Bucky swears he can feel the sun shining out of his skin when they finally part, and Steve whispers to him,

 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Bucky Barnes. When I die, my heart will follow you wherever you may go.”

 

And fuck, Bucky squeezes his eyes shut as he wills himself not to cry. Because he’s going to hell according to Steve’s book and faith, and everyone with half a brain knows that Steve’s meant for the angels. But Steve just pledged to follow Bucky down with him, to _fall with him_. And Bucky knows by now, without a shred of a doubt, that Steve means it. He kisses the palm of Steve’s hand and whispers back,

 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to anyone, Steve Rogers. But you’re mine, and I’m too selfish to let you go.”

 

Bucky feels Steve smile, and press a lingering kiss to the top of his head. For a brief moment they revel in the warmth of the moment. Perhaps they imagine what might have been. Perhaps they imagine what is to come. More likely though, they simply appreciate each other for the final time.

 

Then Steve takes his shield off his back and nods toward the outside world. Bucky sighs and nods, unsheathing his daggers and giving Steve a brief smile.

 

He lets Steve go first though. His last view is going to hopefully be of the best goddamn ass on the planet.

 

\---------------

 

The outside world is not what Steve and Bucky expect.

 

True, there are HYDRA guards swarming the entire forest as far as the eye can see. They were undoubtedly waiting for Bucky and Steve to exit the cave and overwhelm them in sheer numbers.

 

Slight hitch in the plan- mating magic. Bucky’s not quite sure exactly how much they were exuding, but going by the statistics in front of him.

 

Holy fuck. Literally.

 

There’s just… naked bodies, everywhere. If they aren’t passed out, either inside someone or just completely naked, they are furiously humping whatever is closest to them. In all his years as an incubus, Bucky has never seen this much ass/dick/boob in one place. It’s quite the sight.

 

Steve and Bucky just stand there for a minute, blades still raised, dumbstruck. Then Bucky quickly figures out-

 

“Steve- Steve, they forgot about us! Let’s go!”

 

Steve snaps out of it, sheaths his sword and takes off sprinting, Bucky following close behind. They make it what seems to be a mile before they come across the first group of HYDRA soldier who look like they just might be with it enough to give them a fight. Steve ducks behind a tree with Bucky when they see the battalion, sloppily getting dressed and one pissed off commander barking orders. Steve doesn’t give Bucky any warning, just forces him to his knees with a hand in his hair, unlaces his pants and whips his cock out. Bucky honestly cannot fathom what just happened.

 

Steve whispers dramatically,

 

“If it worked before…”

 

He doesn’t get to finish that sentence before Bucky nearly chokes himself in his haste to get his mouth on Steve Rogers and FINALLY have him cum in his mouth. When he does, Bucky’s eyes roll into the back of his head too as his mate’s sheer essence washes down his throat and Bucky tastes nirvana for the first time.

 

\---------------

 

To both their chagrin, they don’t have to pull that stunt again. They arrive back in the abbey a few hours later and are greeted by a flurry of worried nuns. While assuring the sisters they are OK, the Abbess comes storming out of her office.

 

“You’re late, Father Rogers. You have been missing for over a week! I congratulate you on a successful mating, but honestly, you could not have bothered to report in?”

 

Bucky and Steve gape. Steve speaks first,

 

“It’s been a whole week?!”

 

Peggy looks even more annoyed with them. Both Sister Angela and Bucky promptly burst into a fit of laughter.

 

\-----------------

 

Another month passes before Steve and Bucky have learned to control their mating magic to the point where they do not cause massive orgies whenever they become intimate. At this point it is time to return to Rome, and while Peggy will miss Steve fiercely (and if she’s being honest, Bucky too) she’s secretly a bit relieved. She hasn’t managed to get any work done while they have been in the throws of their honeymoon phase.

 

As Bucky and Steve wave goodbye to the nuns, Bucky asks Steve with that devilish smirk on his lips,

 

“So, you said something about a surprise?”

 

Steve gives a small grin and answers back,

 

“Follow me.”

 

\-----------------

 

Bucky’s skin is _alive_ with their bonding sparks as they enter into _The Fifth Circle_. Bucky’s clad in the exact same outfit, plus his collar. Steve had slipped it on his neck the moment they had arrived back in their room at the convent, and he hasn’t removed it since. Bucky feels himself floating, tied to Earth only by the large hand at the back of his neck as Steve marches Bucky into the club, all authority and confidence as he goes. Bucky follows willingly. He’d follow Steve anywhere too.

 

Steve stops at the same couch they ‘performed’ at last time, and if Bucky were more aware he’d take in the hush that falls over the din of inequities. Clearly they made quite the impression. Steve ignores everyone besides his mate however, blood singing with the triumph of Bucky’s submission and the knowledge of what is to come.

 

Steve takes a seat and looks at his mate, his great love. Standing there before him, eyes blown in lust and trust etched upon his features. He looks more beautiful than any saint or sinner Steve could ever imagine, and Steve smiles as he commands,

 

“Kneel.”

 

And Bucky does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK. It's over. I can't believe it. THANK YOU for all the love and support this fic has gotten- you guys don't know how much it really means to me, but every kudos and comment I get just makes me feel so loved. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Also, check out the link to some AMAZING art for this fic done by Jessie Lucid!
> 
> http://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com/image/133611835689


	10. SOMEONE DREW SOMETHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! CHECK IT OUT SOMEONE DREW SOMETHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely BetahimeTsukiko on deviantart has drawn us something! Observe it in its splendor and glory!!!!

 

[http://betahimetsukiko.deviantart.com/art/Pater-Nostre-592952607?q=gallery%3ABetahimeTsukiko%2F15121245&qo=0](http://betahimetsukiko.deviantart.com/art/Pater-Nostre-592952607?q=gallery%3ABetahimeTsukiko%2F15121245&qo=0)

 

I'm sorry if it's not appearing, I'm trying!  But please click on the link anyway!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am open to any suggestions you might have. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202003) by [mmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmon/pseuds/mmon)




End file.
